One More Night
by linzackles
Summary: The ladies put their best foot forward and now it's the Mikaelson brothers' turn. Only they have the more difficult job – roping Caroline and Bonnie in for one more night. Sequel to One Night. Mostly Klaroline with a slightly larger side of Kennett than last night.
1. Chapter 1

I was gonna wait a while to put this up but since _Hellz-on-Earth _asked me on Twitter and Tumblr, here it is :)

Everything that went for One Night, i.e. it's only been edited once, short chapters and no specific place on the TVD timeline.

Thank you for the interest in this sequel, I'm so glad y'all liked it so much and I hope you enjoy it :)

(Also P.S. _no virtual chocolate does not count I'm sad enough as it is!)_

* * *

><p>Noting Kol staring at his bed as it was being made up, Klaus walked into his brother's room with a smirk.<p>

"And what is it you're thinking about?"

Kol broke from his reverie, looking at Klaus in surprise before his face settled into his signature sly grin.

"Ah, just wondering when my elder brother will manage to bed the hot blonde."

Klaus rolled his eyes, not bothering to dignify the taunt with a response.

"Funny, I rather got the idea you were thinking of the witch," Klaus teased.

Kol's face fell for an instant before he recovered. "And why would I be doing that?"

"Why not?" Klaus countered with a smirk.

Kol folded his arms and directed his attention back at the maid. "You think I care for her."

"Do you?" Klaus continued his interrogation, enjoying himself.

This was intriguing.

"I think she was a good fuck," Kol replied lewdly.

Klaus' eyes widened in surprise. Kol may have spent a significant amount of time in a coffin but he still knew his brother well.

"You fancy her."

Kol looked up sharply. "What?"

"This is how you get when you fancy someone. Moody and cruel."

"As opposed to you who becomes dashing and charming?" Kol asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Klaus retorted with a wink.

Kol was about to say something but Klaus moved to leave the room and the younger Mikaelson grumbled to himself instead.

A thought occurring to him, Klaus stepped back inside.

"A little advice from your older brother: it's far easier to deal with once you accept it."


	2. Chapter 2

I should be studying.

But yeah, I've had a long day (including an argument with a KC hater) so I needed a bit of this perfect ship to lighten it up a little and figured I might as well post if I have it written :)

* * *

><p><em>Klaus was grinding his body against hers, the tempo barely bearable under the weight and feel of his body. The harder he went the more she felt the kitchen counter digging into her back and the more difficult it was to breathe. <em>

_Taking control, she lifted her other leg up over his hip too and he quickly caught her by the thighs, lifting her up and onto the counter before settling close between her legs again. _

_She bit at his lip and he growled, his grip on her tightening almost painfully through her jeans. She whimpered and Klaus pulled her roughly forward before there was a rush of wind and they were in his bedroom._

_Her jeans were gone faster than she could follow. She swallowed a breath. He kissed her hotly. Her underwear was ripped away. _

_He grasped her hands with one of his, holding them up above her head and she arched her body up into him. With his free hand he pressed her hips down into the bed as he – _

"Now who's zoning out?"

"Wha?" Caroline looked up quickly and noticed Bonnie smirking at her. "_What_?"

"You were zoning out," the brunette repeated, looking annoyingly amused.

"I wasn't zoning out, I was reciting dates and the events they go with," she lied. "_Studying_."

"Uh-huh," Bonnie laughed. "I didn't realise History was so drool-worthy."

"I was _not _drooling!"

"You were halfway there," Bonnie snorted lightly before turning her attention back to her textbook.

Caroline huffed. Damn the Mikaelson brothers. Damn them straight to the kind of hell where they made you write exams for the (semi) living because _seriously _if they failed this exam it was going to be the fault of one thousand year old men who were far too sexy for anybody's good.

Caroline took a deep calming breath before looking back down at her book but it hardly worked. Her entire body still felt alight with the thought of how it would feel for Klaus to touch her in certain places and kiss her and lie on top of her –

"I told you to go back in."

The blonde's head popped back up.

"What?"

Bonnie raised a brow. "You're thinking about Klaus. And I told you last night to go back inside."

Caroline made a production out of scoffing. "And I told _you _that I wasn't gonna sleep with Klaus. Seriously, I said that at the beginning of the night and I stuck to it," she announced proudly.

Bonnie looked amused. "Yeah and now you're sitting there thinking about what would've happened if you hadn't, instead of studying."

The blonde folded her arms. "As if I'm the only one thinking about last night."

It took two seconds for a light blush to rise up onto Bonnie's cheeks but she quickly visibly pulled herself together.

"Well _I_ have no regrets."

"Nor do I," Caroline countered immediately.

Bonnie tried for a few seconds to stare her down before she rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Whatever you say, Caroline."

"I'm serious!" Caroline said, suddenly needing at least somebody to believe the lie. "He's just an insanely amazing kisser and it's hard to forget, ok? That's all it is."

"Uh-huh," Bonnie agreed distractedly.

Caroline huffed again and settled back into her armchair.

It was annoying. Not only was she saddled with all these fantasies that kept popping into her head, but she also had the taste of his tongue memorised and try as she might, she couldn't erase it.

Which was most of the problem, she was beginning to think. Thinking about Klaus' tongue led to thoughts about kissing him which led to kitchen-related thoughts and inevitably took them up into the bedroom.

God, if she didn't know any better she would've sworn he'd compelled her last night. But the vervain burned through her veins and she knew the only unfair supernatural thing he'd used against her had been his own body.

And as a result she just _could not _get him out of her head.

Caroline gritted her teeth. This stupid subject was the problem. _Anybody _would be driven to thinking about sex if they had to read about boring old men doing boring dumb things.

Sneaking a look at Bonnie, who was studying dutifully, Caroline snuck her phone out of her pocket with a satisfied smile. One round of Angry Birds and her mind would be ready for studying again. She just needed an outlet for her… frustration.

Her finger was about to tap the app icon to open it when her phone vibrated in her hand and a text popped up onto the screen.

**You left in quite the hurry last night.**


	3. Chapter 3

I should be studying. Lol

Thank you so much for all the reviews and please keep letting me know if you guys like how it's going :)

* * *

><p>Caroline drew in a short breath as she stared at the text.<p>

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked without looking up.

"Who is what?"

Bonnie regarded the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Caroline, I may not be a vampire but I can still hear a cellphone vibrating." She stared at her friend for a few seconds then smirked. "It's Klaus, isn't it?"

Caroline bristled. "God, if there's anyone obsessed with Klaus here, it's _you_, Bon."

The witch rolled her eyes and looked back at her textbook. "Uh-huh."

Caroline glared at the side of her best friend's head before sighing and looking at her phone again.

She bit at her lip for a few seconds before deciding to reply. It wasn't like she had much of a choice considering how she'd apologised just last night for all the ignoring she'd already done.

**_I needed to wake up early to study. An effort you're currently interrupting. _**

The reply was immediate.

**Am I?**

She gritted her teeth.

**_YES._**

**It's funny, I rather thought you left for other reasons.**

Caroline blushed as their encounter in the kitchen took the foreground in her mind again.

Just the thought of Klaus in her neck, biting and licking, had her all but squirming in her seat.

"What's he saying?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing," she replied, a little too quickly. "He's just making a nuisance of himself, as usual."

Bonnie snorted. "A nuisance you made out with."

"Bonnie Bennett, I will fling this textbook at you."

She giggled. "Aim for my head, maybe the impact will transfer all the facts into my brain."

Caroline laughed. "Or you'll be knocked out cold."

"And won't be able to write the exam," Bonnie agreed. "That's my Plan B."

Caroline giggled, shaking her head, as she went back to texting.

**_Well you're wrong. _**

**Doubtful, sweetheart.**

She groaned. He could seriously be so annoying sometimes, especially when he was right.

**_You understood the part about me studying right now, right?_**

**Apologies, love. I require your help.**

Caroline frowned. What could he possibly need her help with?

Still, not wanting to appear too interested, she typed her reply.

**_I said I was busy, Klaus. _**

**No need to worry, this will only take a minute. **

Damnit. Now the curiosity about what it could possibly be about was getting the better of her.

**_Fine, what is it?_**

**My brother wants Bonnie's number.**

Caroline gasped. Ok, she had not been expecting _that._

"Oh my god."

Bonnie looked up with a frown. "What?"

Ignoring the witch for a second, Caroline typed her reply.

**_He asked you to ask me?_**

"Apparently you have an Original brother pining after you," Caroline teased.

"_What_?" Bonnie exclaimed, seeming bewildered.

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but her phone vibrated in her hand again.

**It was slightly more subtle than that, or at least Kol seemed to think so. **

**He mentioned in passing his regret for not procuring her number last night. **

Caroline couldn't restrain a grin. This just sounded way too cute. Kol was obviously a bit infatuated.

"Caroline! What are you talking about; what's going on?"

Crap, she'd forgotten about Bonnie.

Looking up at her friend, Caroline paused for dramatic effect before announcing it happily.

"Kol wants your number!"

For a few seconds Bonnie seemed completely unsure how to react before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What?"

"You never told me you were that good in bed, Bonnie," she teased.

"_Care_," Bonnie chided, blushing.

"I'm _kidding_," Caroline rolled her eyes. "Look, should I give it to Klaus or not?"

Bonnie opened her mouth then closed it again. She hesitated, biting on the inside of her lip.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one who said last night was a one night kind of deal!" Bonnie pointed out.

"That's true," the blonde agreed, "but you don't know what he wants your number for."

Bonnie nodded thoughtfully but she still looked uncertain.

Caroline frowned. "Unless he wants to sext. Which actually seems like something Kol might do."

"Oh my god, Caroline," Bonnie said, blushing even more as she brought her hands up to her face.

"What?" Caroline asked innocently. "I'm just pointing out the facts."

Bonnie only shook her head at the blonde as she folded her legs, pulling them underneath her as she considered.

Shrugging, Caroline went back to her phone. She might as well text while Bonnie made up her mind.

**_So what, you're playing matchmaker now?_**

She giggled when the reply came through.

**I guess.**

She rolled her eyes and typed her reply.

**_You're hilarious. _**

**I like to think so. **

Groaning, she looked back at Bonnie. "Can you decide so Klaus will leave me alone?"

Bonnie bit at her lip then rubbed a hand over her face. "Fine. Tell him."

Caroline raised a brow but didn't comment. Personally she didn't think it was the best idea in the world but she was at least half as curious as Bonnie was to know exactly why the younger Original wanted the witch's number. Much like most of the Mikaelson family, he seemed like the type who preferred one night stands who could easily be forgotten afterwards, so him actively seeking Bonnie out seemed a little strange.

Quickly she texted Klaus the number.

There was a thick silence as both girls waited.

A minute passed, then two, but there was still no reply.

"What's happening?" Bonnie asked anxiously.

"Nothing."

Caroline tapped her fingers against her book, annoyed. The least Klaus could've done was to send her some sort of update on the situation.

Bonnie sighed. "Are you sure Kol actually wanted it and Klaus wasn't just using it as an excuse to talk to you?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to reply when from beside her, Bonnie's ringtone began to sound loudly.

The brunette grabbed up her phone and looked at it with wide eyes.

Caroline grinned. "_Something_ tells me he really wanted it."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't give me that look, I studied a bit!

;)

* * *

><p>Bonnie stared at her cellphone for another two rings before she brought it up to her ear and answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"Wonderful to hear your voice again, darling."

Bonnie pinked. "_Kol_?"

Caroline grinned. Bonnie and Kol made the oddest match but she couldn't deny that the way they reacted to each other was seriously adorable.

"The one and only," Kol replied, clearly smiling.

"Um, hi," Bonnie said awkwardly.

Quickly she shoved her books away and stood up, leaving the room. "What's up?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. Surely Bonnie had to know that she was going to eavesdrop anyway. She pushed her hair behind her ear and was about to tune her hearing in when her own phone began to ring, vibrating violently against her leg.

She rolled her eyes when she saw the Caller ID.

"You know you're robbing me of the chance to do some major eavesdropping right now?" she answered.

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk she could practically hear.

She sighed deliberately. "You got that I'm studying, right?"

Klaus laughed lightly. "Yes, well, I thought it only fair you take a break if Bonnie is."

She couldn't prevent smiling at that.

After a brief second she decided to give up the façade for the moment – Bonnie was out of the room and her talking to Kol meant Caroline felt slightly better about talking to Klaus.

Pulling her legs up, she laid her chin on her knees.

"Speaking of which, what took Kol so long?"

Klaus sounded amused. "Well, I told him that I'd managed to procure Bonnie's number and he felt he was obligated to pretend that he hadn't wanted it, after which he felt obligated to give a speech about how he certainly isn't desperate and doesn't need my help. Younger siblings, what can you do?" he finished charmingly.

Caroline laughed. "Just makes you wonder how Elijah feels about you."

"He's never had to go through that, I assure you." There was a slight pause then he added: "Clearly I'm quite adept at calling a woman."

She couldn't help it, she giggled.

"Yeah, you're real smooth," she said sarcastically.

"Glad it doesn't go unnoticed, love."

She rolled her eyes but was smiling in spite of herself.

Still, he didn't have to know that.

"You called for a reason, right?" she asked with artificial hostility.

"You mean aside from hearing your _wonderful _voice?" Klaus asked, imitating his brother's accent.

She giggled. "Oh my god, Kol's gonna _kill_ you if he finds out you were making fun of him."

"I trust you," Klaus assured her. "Besides, I'm immortal, remember?"

"Hmmm," she agreed. "Convenient when you're the biggest jerk in the family."

He laughed. "Your compliments are always so unique, Caroline."

She found herself laughing too. "That could have _something_ to do with the fact that they aren't compliments."

"Doubtful," he answered again and she rolled her eyes.

"So, reason for calling?" she prompted.

"Ah, right. Well, that's simple, love. I called to invite you over this evening."

She frowned. "What?"

"I'm inviting – "

"I heard what you said," she interrupted, shaking her head. "I don't get why."

He was silent for a few moments and she waited.

"I'd like to see you," he replied, and it came out almost like a question.

It made her breath catch but she quickly gained control of herself again.

"Klaus, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?" he asked immediately.

Damnit. She really wished that she'd thought last night to tell him that all the making out was a one-time absolutely not-to-be-repeated thing. And that she was going to need some space in the meantime to get over it all.

Now it was too awkward to say.

She sighed. "I just don't."

There was some more silence before he seemed to perk back up.

"That's a shame, I believe there are some interesting infomercials scheduled for tonight."

Caroline giggled. "You're inviting me over to watch _TV_?"

He smiled. "That's won you over, has it?"

She laughed. "Not even close."

"I'll tell you what, love, you think about it and I'll be waiting."

She opened her mouth but for some reason the refusal didn't get past her lips.

"Seven?"

She raised an eyebrow. "If you think the promise of _infomercials _is gonna convince me to come over you are even crazier than I thought, Mikaelson."

"Well, _I'll_ be there, too," he promised with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "_Goodbye_, Klaus."

"See you soon," he promised. "And good luck with your studies."

She rolled her eyes at the former then smiled at the latter. "Thanks."

Caroline ended the call and threw her head back with a big breath. She seriously couldn't deal with all of this. It was hard enough resisting Klaus when she was just sitting having fantasies about him, but it was even worse when she actually had to resist his invitations.

She knew she couldn't go. After last night she needed at least a week away from Klaus so she could go near him without immediately jumping him. Her fantasies were proof of that.

Glancing at the textbook on her lap, she formed a plan. It was easy, really – all she had to do was switch her phone off and throw herself into studying completely.

When Bonnie got back they'd get out the coloured paper then start drawing timelines and flow diagrams. Sexual frustration was nothing up against her love of neon markers.

Caroline took one last breath then suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be listening in on Kol and Bonnie's conversation.

She was about to do exactly that when her best friend re-entered the room with a dazed expression.

Caroline frowned, jumping up. "Bon, what's wrong?"

Bonnie gazed wordlessly down at her phone then, realising it wouldn't help her answer, she looked back up at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Kol just asked me on a date."


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah so I guess the good thing about not being able to write because you have to study is that you become very frustrated and your ideas suddenly start rubbing up too close against each other in your brain and then they combine and become really huge and hot? I don't know, maybe that's just my experience, lol.

Point is, things happened inside my green tea-addled and sleep-deprived brain today, guys, and now I know exactly where this story is going. I'm not gonna be all TO writer-like and say it's gonna be awesome, but _I _think it's heading somewhere pretty cool. Or hot... hmmm, depends how you look at it ;)

I'll try and put another one up later because I love you guys tons and you leave me lovely reviews :)

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so difficult, now was it?"<p>

Kol shrugged. "She agreed but it certainly took her long enough."

"Don't fret – frankly I'm surprised she fit her decision into a phone call at all. I can fault no woman for taking a long moment of consideration before agreeing to go anywhere with you."

"You always do wonders for my ego, Nik."

Klaus smirked. Kol was just about the last person in the entire world who needed his ego stroked.

He pointed as much out and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Just so you know, if this goes badly, you're to blame."

"I hardly think it fair for you to lay your inability to woo a woman on my shoulders," he taunted.

Kol glared as Klaus smiled unconcernedly, stretching his legs out onto the sofa.

"So is she coming, then?" Kol asked after a pause.

Klaus looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I heard the tail end of your conversation with the blonde. She didn't sound too keen, by the way, brother. Losing your touch?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You worry about your own date, mate."

"Ah, so it's a date, is it?" Kol asked gleefully, back in his element.

"Possibly," Klaus replied lightly, "though it's _definitely_ one hundred percent none of your business."

Kol rolled his eyes. "You're no fun about her."

"Because you're brash and lewd and I won't allow you to speak of Caroline that way," Klaus responded off-handedly, paying attention to something he was doing on his phone. "Not to mention that you hardly deserve to speak of her considering you seem unable to learn her name."

Kol rolled his eyes. "I learned hundreds of years ago that it's futile learning the names of the endless stream of women you take to bed, Nik."

Klaus' finger hovered above the screen. "Yes, well, Caroline's different. And I'd appreciate it if you would accept that." He glanced up for a moment to emphasise the statement with a glare before going back to what he was doing.

Kol folded his arms, regarding his brother thoughtfully.

He didn't know much about this Caroline person besides that his older brother had a strange affection for her which rendered Niklaus oddly considerate, mature and, well, boring. At least she was quite the looker otherwise he would seriously be doubting even Niklaus' level of sanity.

Shrugging, he decided that Nik was right: it wasn't his business. Moreover, he didn't really care that much.

What he did care about was a very hot date he had with an even hotter witch tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know," Bonnie said, pulling a face.

Caroline sighed heavily. "Bon, if you say that one more time _I'm _going to go on the date with Kol."

The witch glared. "I just don't understand why last night you dressed me and tonight I'm all on my own. What's that saying about friends in need?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. And _she _was supposedly the dramatic friend.

"Because last night you were seducing him," she explained slowly. "And tonight you're going on a date, which is different," she pointed out. "Dates are about getting to know each other and that's not what it's gonna be like if I'm the one to dress you."

Bonnie regarded the blonde for a few seconds then sighed heavily.

"The things I let you get me into."

"Hey! I was _not _the one who said yes to Kol, Bonnie Bennett!"

Bonnie blushed then looked down at her outfit. "Ok, fine, you're right. Now are you sure about this?"

Caroline eyed her. "If I say yes are you going to say _I don't know _in your brand new whiny voice again?"

Bonnie glared back. "_No_."

Caroline grinned happily. "Then yes, I'm sure. You look seriously amazing."

The witch wore a white maxi skirt paired with a sparkly dark green top. Caroline had done some smoky eye makeup for her and Bonnie had decided to wear heels with it all, because she'd felt good in them last night.

She _felt _amazing.

And knowing that she was on her way to meet Kol made her feel even better.

She wasn't sure what this date would be like – why he'd even _asked _her on a date – but she liked being around the Original. She wouldn't tell Caroline this because she'd turn it into a sex joke but there was something about being with Kol that made Bonnie feel powerful – and not the kind of power she'd always had, the kind that came with magic. This felt lighter, somehow, freer. When she thought of Kol she wanted to smile. Maybe it was because he was just shy of being completely insane, she wasn't sure. But he made her smile.

She smiled now as she gave herself one last glance in the mirror.

"So is Kol picking you up?" Caroline asked from her spot on her bed.

The witch nodded, checking her watch. "In five minutes."

Caroline grinned in a way she hoped was encouraging. "Knock him dead." She frowned. "Uh, well… _more_ dead."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head before her smile faltered for a second. She hesitated a moment then sat down beside the blonde.

"Care, what if it doesn't go well?"

"The date or… you two in general?"

Caroline wasn't sure how much talking had actually happened between the two last night and if they'd even like each other's personalities.

Bonnie shrugged. "Both?"

Caroline smiled, placing a hand on Bonnie's arm. "I'll call you later and if you want me to come pick you up, I will. Ok?"

Bonnie nodded, smiling as the blonde grinned back at her.

Caroline wasn't always the most thoughtful or tactful person but she was consistently the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

"Thanks, Care." She frowned. "Are you just gonna stay here, studying?"

"Yip!" Caroline smiled. "I'll make timelines and mind maps and when you get back it'll feel like you didn't miss a step!"

Bonnie laughed. Caroline was _also _a complete organisation freak but she wasn't complaining about that either. Particularly now that she never lost clothing anymore thanks to Caroline colour co-ordinating their shared closet.

"Have I mentioned recently how amazing you are?"

"Amazing enough that you'll admit that I'm one hundred percent right always and you promise never to doubt me again?"

Both girls burst out laughing again, all their stress melting away as they giggled breathlessly.

Eventually Bonnie carefully wiped away the tears – Caroline would kill her if she had to re-do any eye makeup – and stood before making her way across the dorm.

A thought suddenly occurring to her, the brunette spun back around.

"You know, Care, if you wanted to go see Klaus, that would only be fair. Considering I'm going out with Kol and all," she pointed out, inclining her head. "_Two _nights only?"

And just like that Caroline's stress was back again.

Shaking her head, she plastered a smile onto her face. "I'm good, really." She shrugged. "I don't wanna see Klaus."

Bonnie frowned. "Really?"

The blonde looked away on the pretext of searching for a marker. "Uh-huh."

Locating a pink one, she held it up with a grin.

"Now go! Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"It scares me when you say stuff like that," Bonnie teased, before grinning. "Don't study anything I wouldn't."

"God, Bon, I actually plan on passing this exam!"

Bonnie glared. "One of these days I'm going to _'witchy migraine' _you and you would've totally deserved it," she said, opening the door.

Caroline giggled. "Love you!" Grinning as a last thought occurred to her, she called out: "Pretend like he hasn't seen you naked!"

Bonnie turned to glare at her again and Caroline pulled her legs up onto the armchair, giggling quietly to herself as Bonnie left.

She kind of felt kind like a proud parent.

After all, she'd kind of had a hand in this date, what with doing Bonnie's makeup and giving her phone number to…

Caroline looked around the room.

She did feel like a parent. A very lonely one, right now.

The room was lifeless without Bonnie here to bounce her cheer off of. Even Elena was missing, as was becoming usual.

Caroline sighed and the sound carried, further amplified by her vampire hearing. It echoed around the room as if trying to rub it in how miserable it all felt.

She could already tell this night was going to be awful.

Still, she could take comfort in the fact that she'd be here when Bonnie returned to hear all about the date plus she'd have studied enough for the both of them.

She gave the room one last look-around with another sigh before going back to her textbook.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. History is fun!"

With that she pulled her legs up underneath herself and went to work finding the dates to plot on her timeline.

* * *

><p><em>Aren't I pun-ny?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so exhausted here have a chapter

* * *

><p>The blond vampire sat tapping her pen manically against a notepad.<p>

She'd swapped seats in an effort to concentrate but her eyes were blank as she stared off into space, her legs curled beneath herself.

Not that she hadn't gotten anything done.

On the neon coloured pages before her she had timelines and mind maps all planned out, even if the information on them was nowhere near stored in her brain.

The clock read seven fifteen.

The pen continued its tap tap tapping then slowly died out as her eyes fluttered closed and her heart sped.

A minute passed before Caroline's eyes popped back open, her mouth wide open as she gasped.

She shot a look around the room to remind herself where she was then worked to slow her breathing.

"God!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

Annoyed, she shoved her books off her lap and went into the bathroom. Holding her hair back with one hand, she splashed her face with cold water then put her cold hand to her neck and chest.

She wasn't sure what she was more frustrated by – the fact that she seemed unable to stop fantasising or the fact that if she didn't do something drastic, the only thing she'd be able to fill in on her exam paper tomorrow was that Klaus was one amazing lover in her imagination.

_Ok, stop._

Caroline turned off the faucet then stared at herself in the mirror. This was getting out of hand and it was that much harder to deal with knowing that she could be with him right now and instead she was resisting for… no real good reason, really.

Well – was there a reason?

Last night she'd stopped herself before telling Bonnie that she couldn't sleep with Klaus because there were feelings there that she didn't want to have to deal with. Never mind those stupid feelings being half the reason her and Tyler had broken up.

Clearly whatever she felt was bothering her but she wasn't sure if the problem was what those feelings might lead her to do or what might have happen and consequently magnify those feelings.

Because before last night she'd been _fine_. Sure, there'd been the odd fantasy now and then but they'd been controlled, on her command and, most importantly, entirely hypothetical.

Now her imagination ran rampant, not even bothering to ask permission before inserting images into her mind of Klaus between her legs, smirking down at her.

It was all incredibly annoying, and worst of all, not exactly that hypothetical anymore. Just last night she'd made out with the guy up against his kitchen counter. With a leg hitched up around his hip, for god's sake.

Caroline blinked, regarding herself in the mirror. She'd taken a long hot shower this morning and washed her hair without curling it, so it hung in the wavy state it naturally dried into. She was wearing no makeup besides a bit of mascara – primed for a day of studying – a tank top and denim shorts.

She sighed heavily.

Clearly what she'd been doing thus far to keep her head in the game wasn't working but she didn't see how going to see Klaus would help either, if at all.

She bit at her lip for a few seconds, weighing everything up.

_You know what. Screw it. _

Caroline all but sped out of the bathroom, picking the first pair of boots she could find and ramming her legs into them. Violently she pulled the zips up before grabbing her phone and car keys.

She looked like crap but if she didn't leave this second she'd just think it all to death and maybe even change her mind.

Determinedly she stalked across the dorm room then hesitated as she passed their dressing table.

_Ok, maybe some lipgloss. _


	8. Chapter 8

It's been forever, I knowwwww. I decided to take the week off and study my ass off while gathering my ff wits. It worked but I'm sorry about the wait!

The original plan was for this and the next chapter to be one longass one but I decided to update earlier and wet your whistles instead.

:)

* * *

><p>She wasn't having second thoughts.<p>

By the time Caroline walked up to the Mikaelson front door and raised her fist, she was having tenth thoughts. And in general they all kind of went like _What the hell are you doing turn right back around this instant._

But then the door was inching open and it was too late because behind it stood the blond blue-eyed devil.

He looked surprised and she didn't blame him. She'd sped from Whitmore but when she'd checked the clock before climbing out of her car, it had still been eight-thirty.

"Hey," she smiled sheepishly.

His eyes roamed her form for a few seconds before he smiled lightly.

"Hello, Caroline."

She almost squirmed under his gaze. It was amused, curious and… mutely delighted.

She looked away and Klaus stood back, allowing her in.

She took a single step inside then turned on him, guilt yanking at her nerves.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

He was still looking at her like that as he took a step closer – _two _steps closer – until his breath was wafting over her face.

Her breath caught as he leaned in; her heart thumping wildly. She hadn't expected things to progress this fast – the front door was still open, for god's sake.

But he only spoke into her ear.

"I'm glad you were able to tear yourself away from those textbooks."

Then he laid a chaste kiss just beneath her earlobe before withdrawing.

"Come inside," he smirked, inclining his head.

The door was still open, she could run. And with the pattering of her heart at both his invitation and that devilish tilt of his mouth, it would be the smart thing to do.

But if she were trying to be smart then she never would've come here at all. Not last night and definitely not now.

She removed her jacket.


	9. Chapter 9

In my defense, interpretations of that last sentence were totally not my fault.

* * *

><p>"I wasn't planning on coming," she announced as he hung her leather jacket.<p>

He turned to her with a smirk. "Is that supposed to make me feel bad?"

She crossed her arms. "_Yes_."

He looked amused, turning to make his way over to the bar.

She watched him almost possessively – the confident way he moved; how it all unwittingly contributed to the anxiety she was feeling right now.

Reaching the bar, he turned to her with that smirk still set.

"You didn't plan on coming and yet here you are. Which means you couldn't stop yourself. I take that as a good sign."

Her jaw dropped and she was about to say something – some biting retort – but he spoke first.

"Have a seat, sweetheart."

She glared, but it was at his back as he returned his attention to the bar. With a huff she plopped down onto the sofa, watching him again.

She noted his Henley ride up, eying the revealed skin as he leaned over to grab what turned out to be a bottle of champagne.

He opened the seal and she frowned.

"What are we celebrating?"

Looking back at her, he smiled. "Well, you came and you look beautiful, I'd say that's reason enough."

She rolled her eyes at his typical charm as he popped the cork before filling the champagne flutes.

"Besides," he started, heading towards her, "I believe we have yet to toast to your breakup."

She took the glass from him but glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"I should've known you'd ask about that tonight."

He chuckled. "You make it sound like some sort of interrogation." He shrugged. "I'm simply curious."

She continued glaring then deliberately looked away when he sat down beside her.

She wasn't really sure how much harm there was in telling him what had happened but she did know that her hesitation stemmed less from the privacy of the issue than what his reaction would be. And considering he would probably find out sooner or later, she may as well just tell him.

Caroline sighed. "Tyler and I had… issues. And maybe we could've resolved them, I don't know, had it not been for – "

Klaus cocked his head. "For what?"

She hesitated then bravely turned her head to look right at him.

"You."

His eyes widened a little and all her bravery immediately fled. Looking away, she took a gulp of her champagne.

"Care to elaborate, love?"

She wanted to glare at him but instead took another sip from her drink as she stared solidly at one of the bricks beside the fireplace.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Tyler hated you and I, um… _didn't_."

"You mean you had feelings for me."

Her head whipped to face him. Surprisingly, he wasn't smirking. His eyes were simply curious as he regarded her.

"After what happened last night," he started, gesturing with his head to the kitchen, "I'd say it's hardly worth denying, wouldn't you, sweetheart?"

The smirk returned as memories clearly flooded his mind just as they were doing to her.

Caroline's cheeks pinked even as she heaved a breath of relief that by 'feelings' he'd only meant attraction. As long as he thought it didn't go any further than that, she was safe.

"Fine," she sighed. "Yes. I had… _feelings_ for you and Tyler couldn't stand that."

"I can imagine his ego must have taken quite the beating," he noted, sounding amused.

Repressing an urge to roll her eyes again at his smugness, she clarified: "_I _broke up with _him_."

Klaus looked surprised and she shrugged. "He couldn't stop hating you and I couldn't just make my feelings disappear. It wasn't gonna work; not with all the other things there between us as well."

Uncomfortable beneath his searching gaze again, she turned away with an annoyed breath. Just thinking about the day made her feel irritable. Tyler had vacillated between being upset and yet seemingly ready to work things out; that half-breakup thing they'd done so many times before and she'd almost fell for it.

But she'd breathed deep and taken the plunge; set herself free.

"You're better off," Klaus noted.

She thought it a cruel thing to say and she turned to tell him so but the words died on her lips when she caught him drinking, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed the champagne.

Her pulse quickened.

"I loved him," she blurted.

His gaze returned to that half-amused half-curious state but he remained silent and she regarded him for a few more seconds before tipping her own glass back, emptying it.

The bubbles felt nice in her stomach; they worked well with the butterflies flying around in there.

Finally he replied.

"I believe that was the problem."

Her breath caught and she relinquished the champagne flute easily when he took it to return their glasses to the bar.

In some ways he was right. Loving Tyler had been the problem – her love had blinded her to all the problems that had cropped up, problems she'd never even considered before she had jumped into a relationship with him.

But there was more to his statement – the tricky _was_. And he was right about that, too. She wasn't in love with Tyler anymore. Not for two months and even, she suspected, not before that.

What scared her was what he was implying about them. What scared her was what she was receptive to now that Tyler wasn't an issue anymore. Last night had been the first time she'd seen Klaus after the breakup and already she'd hardly been able to control herself.

There might be space now but she couldn't let him into her heart too.


	10. Chapter 10

Look who's here with an update!

By the way, I haven't forgotten about Kennett, I fully intend checking in on their date, it's just taking me a bit longer to get there because when I originally conceived these chapters all these Klaroline ones were supposed to be one or two but I decided they worked better broken up. There is some Kennett coming though!

For those asking about my studies, it's going pretty well but I can't _wait _to write the damn exam tomorrow, I am going crazy with all this knowledge just sitting around in my brainz lol. Takes up Klaroline space ;)_  
><em>

Just a reminder that these chapters are only once-edited so please forgive any mistakes.

Aaaaand lastly, I love you all and please leave reviews if you liked because y'all know it makes me update faster :)

* * *

><p>She eyed him as he approached. "So, you know why we broke up now. Happy?"<p>

Klaus spread his hands. "Actually, I'm flattered. You broke off your long-standing relationship with your so-called epic love because of me," he smirked.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "In case you're still wondering, _this _is why I didn't want to tell you."

He smiled as he sat. "Only kidding, love."

She regarded him for a few seconds – his adorable dimples – and smiled too.

"I know."

They stared at each other and her glance flickered down to his lips. Looking away quickly, she licked her own lips, swallowing.

"I don't know what I'm doing here."

"You couldn't stay away, remember?" he quipped, and she turned back to glare at him.

He smiled innocently. "Perhaps you should examine your reasoning – something you wanted, maybe?"

His voice was low and seductive as ever, his accent lacing wantonly around each syllable, implying that he knew _exactly _what she'd wanted.

She scoffed, trying to undo his bravado, but his smirk only grew knowingly and she ducked her head, blushing.

Klaus seriously had this way of affecting her that no other man had ever managed before. She wasn't sure why exactly but she was beginning to think that somewhere deep down she'd always known that he was dangerous in that sense. That he would unravel her; _ruffle her perfect feathers_. That maybe that had been why she'd always pushed him away extra hard.

But last night she'd let down all her defences and now she was having the hardest time putting them back up.

Then again, that had been why she'd come tonight, hadn't it? To find a way to get past them and back to the way things had been.

"I was studying," she began, her voice sounding alien even to her, raw with honesty, "and not doing a very good job of it," she laughed. "I couldn't stop thinking about…"

Klaus leaned forward, reaching a hand out and tenderly pulling her hair back behind her ear.

"About what?"

"You." She looked up. "_Us_."

Mischief danced through his eyes. "And what happened in these thoughts?"

Gagging her inner wimp, Caroline took a deep breath, not breaking eye contact.

"They were more like fantasies."

His eyes darkened and suddenly he was even closer, his other hand wrapping around her throat, its thumb caressing her carotid.

She knew he could feel her pulse begin to race.

"What did we do in them?" he pressed.

Her gaze flicked down to his lips and she went to move forward but his grip on her neck held her firmly in place.

He shook his head slowly. "_Tell_ me."

He brought a thumb to her mouth, brushing over the width of her bottom lip before lustfully pulling it down at the corner.

She was breathing so hard she couldn't believe their lips hadn't even touched yet.

He watched her carefully then slowly a small smile curved his mouth and he ducked, putting his lips to her chest.

Caroline buried whimpers first of surprise then utter pleasure at the feel of his hot lips kissing the ample amount of chest her tank top left revealed.

Unwittingly her hand moved up to curl into his hair and she swore she felt him smile against her skin.

He kissed over the tops of her breasts, his stubble scratching teasingly, and her fingers clenched against his scalp, applying downward pressure encouragingly as her lips parted. She wanted his mouth on her so badly; she could just imagine the heat and shocks of pleasure it would send throughout her body.

Her breathing hitched when she felt him hesitate at the line of her bra but he resisted her strength, kissing his way back upwards, over her sternum and onto her shoulder.

"I want to hear the words, love," he commanded huskily against her collarbone.

She shivered, feeling her resolve caving, and he only added to that when he lightly grazed his teeth over the delicate skin.

He kissed at her jaw then beneath her ear, all of earlier's chasteness gone. The kisses weren't hard or fast but they were teasing and seductive, burning her up inside.

Then his mouth was at her ear for the second time tonight.

"Just say it."

She hesitated. The crude words were at the tip of her tongue, tortured out from behind locked mental gates, but she bit them back.

"Why?" she breathed instead.

He didn't respond immediately, kissing his way over her jaw. Then he drew back, re-tracing with his free hand every spot he'd kissed, carefully watching its journey.

"Because I'm intrigued to know whether it matches up to the thoughts that plagued me as I waited for you."

The words plus his thumb urgently caressing the top of her breast made her suck in a sharp breath.

And she couldn't help wondering if he meant the hour and a half he'd waited tonight or the past few years.

Again she tried moving forward but his grip in her hair held her fast and she grunted, only causing him to smirk.

Her chest heaved as she eyed him dangerously. God, she wanted those lips so badly and not only on hers but everywhere; _everywhere_.

She licked her own lips as she looked down at his desirously. He wanted her to say the words but something was holding her back. Still, she _needed _him.

The problem was his tight grip in her hair as he waited, relentlessly, for her to say the words, his dark eyes roaming her body and searching her face.

"If you really want to know so badly then why won't you let me show you?" she finally bit out breathlessly; frustrated.

Klaus' grip on her slackened, surprise written all over his features.

She wasn't sure whether it was assent or just an involuntary reaction but, pushing herself forward, Caroline took her opportunity.


	11. Chapter 11

I always write with music and it always makes me giggle a little when One More Night comes on while I'm writing this.

Ok here's the next chapter - I don't think it's been too long of a wait, has it? ;) Btw y'all are officially receiving my first post-exam ff update, yay!

Thank you for reading and please review if you like :)

* * *

><p>Her lips were on his quicker than either of them could follow.<p>

Automatically her hands anchored themselves on either side of his throat; her body launching forward with her mouth, causing their chests to collide forcefully. Klaus sucked in a breath, his lips parting, and possessively she snuck her tongue inside.

Knowingly she moved her body against his; deliberately rubbing her chest up against his in an addictive circular motion.

Tortured, Klaus growled, his hands fisting in her hair; pulling her closer.

A few more seconds then he took control of the kiss, battling with her tongue as he pushed back, his mouth punishing on hers.

She whimpered but he was relentless and she just barely managed to pull herself away to gasp for air.

He hardly allowed her that, crashing his lips back into hers as soon as she'd drawn two quick breaths.

Vindictively she bit down on his bottom lip and he made a strangled sound in surprise. Smiling, she pushed him away violently with vampiric force.

Not too far, just out of range of her body. She held him by the throat, watching his eyes search her face ravenously. Still, he allowed her to keep him at bay and she licked her lips, tasting the ghost of his sweet scotch tongue.

Klaus watched, entranced by the dainty point of her tongue sliding around the perimeter of her merciful mouth, leaving a thin sheen behind. Playful. She was playing with him.

He wanted her.

Her every action only reinforced his need to be on top of her and inside her and her bounteous breasts forcefully rubbing against him; _teasing him_, had not helped the matter.

Now she held him, artificially so because he was allowing her, with her thumb pressed to his carotid. He wanted her to replace it with her fangs; drive them into his jugular as she ground her lithe body against his – that had been part of his fantasies.

But it was hers they were currently enacting and though he was eager to do anything she sought, the waiting was driving him mad.

Then he saw the look in her eyes change. Her gaze snapped downwards then around the room before her grip on him loosened and she pulled her hand back with a shaky breath.

Frantic, Klaus pushed forward, placing a hand to the side of her face to force her into looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

Their lips were inches apart again and her breath was cool and soft on his mouth.

She forced a smile. "Nothing. It's nothing. I just remembered something."

Klaus frowned, a question at his lips but she replaced it with a kiss. Quickly and tenderly; one then a second.

A third and she lingered, resting her forehead on his. Uncertain about what was occurring, Klaus allowed her control of the situation. She rubbed a hand lightly over his stubbled jaw before placing a last kiss, more forceful than the rest, to his lips and pulling back.

"I promised I'd call and check in on Bonnie," she explained.

Klaus nodded, moving back to his original spot on the sofa as he averted his gaze, wondering what in the ever living hell had just happened; what had gone wrong and if it had been his fault.

Caroline caught the glance and the confused hurt in his eyes and she looked away too, a deep pit of shame mixed with her own confusion in her stomach.

She wasn't ready.

The same thing that had stopped her from telling him about her fantasies – _making it real _– had pulled her back from the precipice of going too far with him.

They'd been about to go there, she'd felt it in the way he'd kissed her and her body's intense reaction. So close but something had stopped her.

She wasn't sure what it had been exactly but in that moment something had felt wrong. Looking at him lusting after her, feeling the same urge firing rapidly throughout her body, she'd known what had been about to happen and something about it had felt off; missing.

Clearing her throat, Caroline pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts till she got to her best friend's name.

She felt bad about what had just happened but she _had _actually promised Bonnie that she'd check in and considering over an hour had passed since he'd fetched her, it was right about that time.

A small smile pulled at the blonde's lips as she wondered what a date with Kol entailed exactly and if Bonnie was enjoying it.

She was about to hit dial when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

She turned to face Klaus again with a curious frown. "Hey, how much did you have to do with their date, anyway?"

Klaus looked over at her, amusement creeping into his expression.

Shrugging, he smirked. "Not too much. Besides utilising my opportune connections to obtain her phone number, I merely gave him such gentle encouragement."

Caroline rolled her eyes with a small laugh at his reference to her before frowning when he finished speaking.

"What kind of encouragement?"

He stared at her for a few seconds without replying, something unreadable dancing in his eyes and he looked away before responding.

"That it may have been a while but that needn't mean he should deny it."

She shook her head a little, confused. "Wait, what do you mean? Deny what?"

He faced her again. "That he fancies her."

A slow grin spread on her face. "You really think so?"

"You seem surprised. It's not entirely unprecedented."

"It's not?"

He shook his head. "My siblings have all dabbled in relationships in the past thousand years. Kol in particular has quite the affinity for witches."

"Oh." Caroline frowned, processing this information. Then, taking a breath, she asked the logical follow-up question: "What about you?"

"What _about _me?" he asked, his eyes piercing.

_How many relationships have you been in?_

But his stare was too intense and searching.

Her blond locks shrouded around her face as she shook her head. "Never mind."

Klaus frowned, about to say something but Caroline spoke again.

"I guess I'm just surprised because he didn't exactly go about it the… _traditional_ way," Caroline described, pulling a face at her own description.

She'd had her own share of sex coming before dates but it wasn't exactly her preference and it wouldn't have killed the Original to treat Bonnie to some romance before if he really liked her like Klaus seemed to think.

Klaus smirked in amusement. "Yes, well, Kol isn't exactly Elijah or I."

"Meaning?"

"He likes to… sample the merchandise before purchasing," he said, smiling lewdly.

A blush rose to Caroline's cheeks. Ok, she'd deserved that for prompting him.

"Right."

Klaus smiled charmingly. She was lovely when embarrassed. Lovely any time, really, but there was something particularly enduring about her cheeks flushed and the way she brought her hair forward to pretend otherwise.

And of course there was the intoxicating scent that accompanied her swishing hair. It crept into his nose without permission or apology and infiltrated; drawing certain reactions from his body and affecting his thoughts and actions.

Lifting her head, Caroline looked straight at him, determined to get an answer out of him this time. Annoyed by how fluffy her recently washed hair was being, she shoved it out of the way at first, up and over the crown of her head, before huffing when it popped forward again. She pushed it behind her ear and mercifully it stayed.

Absently she noted Klaus shift slightly in his seat and take a strange short shallow sort of breath.

Caroline bit her lip for a second before blurting out her question.

"If that's what Kol does then what do you and Elijah do?"

She didn't give a damn about Elijah. But it was easier snaking his name in there than just directly asking Klaus what she wanted to know – what _he _did when he really liked someone.

Leaning back, he looked up at the ceiling. "Elijah… finds magical potions that will save his love's life," Klaus replied, sounding amused. "I…" he trailed off, sighing. "I'm not entirely certain I _have _a practice – relationships for me _are _unprecedented."

Her breath caught for a second and he turned his head to look at her, his eyes as blue as ever. They were also curious again.

She forced herself to speak. "But hypothetically. You wouldn't just jump into bed with that person?"

Shoot her – despite his most recent reaction to her, the odd way he'd acted around her last night was still stuck somewhere in her mind.

And Klaus was the only guy who'd seemed to be interested in her but yet had never tried anything. She had over two year's of wondering whether he wanted her like _that._

"If you want to know something, just ask me directly, Caroline," he said, his voice even.

She hesitated, her heart pattering anxiously, but somehow she found it in herself to say the words.

"In the time since you told me that you fancied me did you ever…" she hesitated, swallowing. "_Want_ me?"

Klaus' eyes were boring into her and he wet his lips quickly before replying.

"More than I've ever wanted any other woman."

The pattering became a thundering as she restrained herself from pushing forward and covering her body with his.

But that wasn't all she wanted to know.

"Then why didn't you ever try anything?" she asked, her throat dry.

Klaus wasn't exactly the type to care about relationship boundaries; in fact she got the idea that taking his hybrid's girl would've been a point of prideful pleasure for him.

Klaus stared at her for a while longer before exhaling heavily, turning to look at the ceiling again.

"Because I respect you. Because what I feel for you is worth more than a roll in the hay."

He paused and she tried to focus on slowing her breathing, feeling like his hesitation was because of the hysterical breaths she was drawing; shallow and forceful.

"Because I wanted to know that you wanted it too," he eventually continued.

Then his head lolled and he was looking right into her soul again.

"Because I wanted sex with you to mean something, Caroline."

Did vampires faint?

She felt like she was about to.

Her heart was pounding and she was still breathing unevenly with her mouth parted.

They stared at each other heatedly and her fingers curled into her palms. But the fingers on her one hand were impeded by a hard device.

Looking down, she realised she was still holding her phone. Right. The call.

God, Klaus had a way of making her forget that her body – the world – existed. Thoughts flew from her mind, all boiling down to them and only them.

And that was when he was simply speaking to her. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in his arms, beneath his body, in his lap; astride him.

She couldn't imagine what it would be like when he actually tried.

"I – I should go call Bonnie."

Wordlessly he nodded before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

She drew in her first deep breath in what felt like forever, noting the planes of his body and his revealed neck; the general vulnerability of his position.

She took one last glance then stood, dialing as she went off to find somewhere private.


	12. Chapter 12

Errors may be more abound than usual - apologies, I'm working on just over three hours of sleep here.

To the Guest reviewer who asked about the Kennett, no it's not ever going to entirely balance out with the Klaroline. That's half because Klaroline is my OTP and half because this and One Night has been the first time I've ever written Bonnie, Kol or Kennett so it's really still in the experimental phases for me.

I'm sorry this took a while, I was busily working on the next chapter. Anyway this is why I tried to get this one to y'all ASAP despite my lack of sleep and hopefully all this means the next one will be up shortly.

Enjoy :) [and let me know if it worked, I'm insecure about my Kennett]

* * *

><p>"Can I fill you up?"<p>

Bonnie looked up from her lap in confusion then shook her head when she saw Kol holding the bottle of red wine.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Come on, darling, we still have several bottles of their best to get through."

She knew. He'd ordered all the best bottles of wines they had at this really fancy restaurant practically as soon as they'd sat down.

She forced a small smile.

It wasn't that the night was a complete washout. Kol remained mysterious and completely sexy but the problem was that while those things had worked seriously well in bed, on a date it just made things… awkward.

Not that the night had been all bad. His compliments about her appearance had been blush-worthy and the way he'd kissed her before opening the car door for her had made her knees want to cave. Even the dreaded car conversation hadn't been bad.

But everything had changed as soon as they'd walked into the restaurant, the staunch atmosphere seeming to draw out Kol's lavish side and now she wasn't sure which was the act or if she'd even met the real Kol yet.

"Or perhaps you're deliberately trying to get me tipsy?" he said with a smile, a suggestive brow raised.

Bonnie giggled, unable to help herself.

He made her smile a lot.

It wasn't that the night was awful – she didn't think it was possible _not_ to have fun with Kol – but it just wasn't what she'd been expecting. She still felt like she knew about as much about him as she had last night right before her and Caroline had walked into The Grill. Well, except for several things about his body, of course.

She held a blush at bay as a few memories in that regard came back to her.

From beneath her lashes she snuck a look up at him but he was watching her too attentively to miss it.

"What?"

"Nothing. I guess I was just thinking about…"

She trailed off, thinking he would cut her off; fill in the blank. But he said nothing and she raised her head to look at him fully, albeit sheepishly.

"Last night."

He smirked. "Yes, it was quite the night, wasn't it?"

She internally debated with herself then just decided to spit it out.

"It was. And I thought it was going to stay a one night kind of thing. Then you asked me out tonight."

He looked amused. "What are you getting at, darling?"

His unaffected demeanour only annoyed her more.

"Why did you ask me here?"

His forehead began to crease. "Can't a man ask a beautiful woman out for a lavish dinner?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You mean an Original vampire and a witch though, right? And more pompous than lavish."

Kol looked shocked at first and she almost felt bad about her outburst but then his eyes began to gleam as he cocked his head, looking at her with impressed admiration.

She thought he wasn't going to say anything but eventually he spoke.

"You think this is a ruse to get you back into my bed."

She swallowed. "Isn't it?"

He smirked then leaned forward as if to tell her a secret.

"If what I wanted was solely more of your delectable body, little witch, I would simply have asked for it."

Bonnie felt her breathing speed up at the knowing amused expression he wore, only thinly veiling lust. Or at least that's what she hoped it was veiling, because that was definitely what she was feeling spreading through several parts of her body.

Why on earth did she have to be cursed with a crush on _him_? Of all the people in the entire town she just had to fall for the most dangerous, unpredictable Original vampire?

Still. In a fight she could hold toe to toe with him and she intended on making sure that strength bled into their other interactions.

"You didn't answer my question," she pointed out.

He stared at her curiously for a moment before shifting in his seat, the amusement still plain on his handsome features; still annoying her.

"Perhaps it was because I rightly guessed that I would enjoy your company," he smiled charmingly.

Bonnie held his gaze for a few seconds before looking away. It still wasn't enough. Everything he said was either mysterious, innuendos or seemed to hide an agenda and she wasn't any closer to figuring out what they were doing here or who he really was.

She wasn't sure what to say and like an angel sent directly from the heavens, her phone began to ring loudly.

She whipped out the mobile with force, noting her best friend's name on the Caller ID with relief.

"It's Caroline. She's studying so she might need my help with something," she explained then stood.

The brunette wound her way through the restaurant as she picked up the call, trying to find either an exit or a balcony of some sort. It was definitely the kind of place to have one.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey," Caroline replied, sounding flustered and… off.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You sound a bit weird."

With a small triumphant breath Bonnie spotted a gothic-inspired balcony which was on the far end of the restaurant, a good distance from where her table with Kol was.

"Well I'm fine."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Caroline's defensive tone as she stepped onto the balcony and the cool night air hit her.

"If you say so."

"Whatever. Did you get far enough away?"

Bonnie glanced over her shoulder. She'd walked a pretty long way and she definitely couldn't see him from here.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok, then spill! How's it going?"

The blonde sounded so excited that Bonnie had to lean her arms onto the railing, her breath coming out in short spurts.

"That does _not_ sound good."

Vampire hearing was so annoying.

"Spill, Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline all but shrieked.

"Ok, ok! It's not… going that great," she admitted reluctantly.

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

Bonnie bit at her lip and grimaced, trying to put her emotions into words.

"No one thing. I mean he was nice and he's still kind of nice but he's really… I don't know, distant. I feel like I'm at dinner with a really flirty, hot, funny FBI agent or something."

"Deflects all the personal questions, huh?" her friend asked, sounding empathetic.

"Yes," the brunette bit out.

All her attempts at finding out personal information had been quashed. With something flirtatious or a witty one-liner, but nevertheless quashed.

She sighed heavily. "I don't know what I'm doing here, Care."

Caroline sighed too. "Look, if it helps, Klaus seems to think that Kol really likes you."

Bonnie frowned. "You've been texting with Klaus?"

There was a slight pause before Caroline replied.

"Something like that."

So they were talking on the phone.

Bonnie was glad. She knew her friend and in the short term poring over textbooks may help to ease her mind but at the end of the day Caroline needed to get things well and truly out of her system before she could move on and in this case that meant engaging.

"Look," the blonde began, "if you want out, I'll leave right now. I don't actually know where you are but my GPS is awesome and I'll speed and be there before you know it."

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

The offer was tempting. Definitely much more comfortable of an option than trying to pull things out of the Original whilst simultaneously manoeuvring through whatever she was feeling for him. It was all confusing and stressful.

"Yeah, just like I promised. Just say the word and I'll be there."

Bonnie worried at her lip, looking out at the dark night sky. It was the same colour as the suit Kol was wearing tonight. Without a tie, because he felt one made things too formal and he figured he was too young for it anyway.

Bonnie smiled.

"Bon? What's it gonna be?"

Her grip tightened on the railing.

"Did Klaus really say that he likes me?"

"That he _fancies_ you, technically," Caroline said with a laugh.

Kol watched the arch of the witch's back straighten.

She was radiant and not only because of the way the candlelight from inside the restaurant shone and reflected off the glitter on her top.

It was something in the set of her shoulders and the glow of her beautiful expanse of skin; the way she looked perfectly at ease between the light of the inside and the dark of the out.

He'd only been watching since Bonnie had announced her uncertainty at being here but he'd come nonetheless. What could he say; he wasn't the type of man to wait around.

Still, he'd kept far away in order not to be seen which rendered him incapable of hearing the other side of the conversation. Something for which he was frankly glad – the blonde seemed like the type to talk one's ear off and he was in too anxious of a mood at the moment for her blathering.

Bonnie drew a breath. "I'm staying."

Kol regarded her back gratefully; admirably.

Then he turned to speed back to their table with a smile.

Bonnie said goodbye to Caroline feeling lighter; happier. If nothing else, she finally knew why she was here: Kol really liked her.

Granted, the information had come from the brother only just slightly saner than Kol but she figured you didn't live a thousand years and not know something about your family.

So she made her way back to their table not quite with a smile but looking forward to the rest of the meal at the very least. Maybe she'd even let Kol fill up her wine glass.

He was watching her intently when she approached and she ducked her head to avoid his gaze as she sat.

"Sorry about that," she apologised, laying her phone on the table upside down.

Kol didn't say anything and she looked up at the Original brother curiously to find him staring at her with a troubled countenance.

She was beginning to feel uncomfortable when he eventually spoke.

"This isn't going well, is it?"

Bonnie hesitated then opened her mouth but Kol shook his head.

"Never mind, you're far too nice to answer that truthfully." He regarded her for a moment before sighing. "Rather tell me why it is you aren't enjoying yourself."

She hesitated again then realised she liked the honesty he was trying to invoke here. All she'd wanted the entire evening was sincerity.

"I don't feel like I'm getting to know you… which is kind of the point of a date."

Kol seemed surprised, raising a brow. "You really want to get to know me?"

Bonnie spread her hands. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Kol eyed her as he leaned back in his seat. "You know, you may not like what you find."

She was silent for a moment then she sat forward.

"I already know the bad things about you, Kol. Maybe it's time I learned the rest so I can balance it all."

Kol smirked. He really liked her. The way she perceived things intrigued him.

"Well, if you truly want to learn more about me, Bonnie Bennett, it's not going to happen here."

Bonnie frowned. "Why not?"

Kol shook his head a little, ignoring her question.

"Take off your shoes."

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why?"

The sly grin was back.

"Because, darling, we're going dancing."


	13. Chapter 13

Reminder that reviews encourage me to update faster which is actually pretty essential now because I have at least 4 different stories vying for my attention at the moment #WriterProblems

Ok well this is a long one so I'll just let you get to it!

Love y'all :)

* * *

><p>Caroline smiled as she ended the call.<p>

She wasn't sure why but she was finding herself to be a proponent of that relationship. Maybe because of how obvious and adorable Bonnie's crush was or maybe it was all Klaus' fault.

Whichever, she was kind of glad Bonnie had decided to stay.

Not least because despite her assurances that she'd have gone to Bonnie's rescue ASAP, she wasn't exactly eager to leave here.

Something Klaus obviously felt the need to comment on as soon as she re-entered the lounge.

"In quite the rush to leave, aren't you?" he asked in amusement, his head popping up to follow her approach.

She rolled her eyes. "First of all, you weren't supposed to be eavesdropping. And secondly, it's called being a good friend."

Klaus watched her curiously as she sat back down beside him.

"Then you don't want to leave?" he confirmed.

She met his gaze, hesitating to say the words aloud, before she managed to stutter them out.

"N-no. I'm… having a good time."

Their shared stare was so electric that she felt sure he was going to kiss her but instead he broke the eye contact, looking down at the phone she was still holding.

"Yes, well your witch friend made the wrong choice. Certainly not the intelligent one."

Caroline broke out of her daze to scoff, re-pocketing her phone.

"No, she didn't. She likes Kol and he likes her," she pointed out. "It's cute."

Klaus smirked. "That is going to crash and burn."

"Well, luckily it's not up to you," she said, rolling her eyes again.

Trust Klaus to have a hand in making something like this happen then expressing distrust in its success.

"Regardless, those two may have an affinity for each other but certainly even you must see how doomed a possible relationship would be."

"I probably would if I were really really cynical," she shot back.

He smirked. "You mean like me?"

"Cute _and _smart," she teased.

"You think I'm _cute_?" he smiled, his dimples deep.

She ducked her head with an embarrassed smile before managing to get ahold of herself and looking back up.

"What, is that brand new information to you?"

He looked the most adorable combination of smug and delighted, his eyes glittering. Suddenly he moved forward, placing a hand to her cheek.

Her heart began pattering against her ribcage again, loving the way his spicy scent enveloped her when he was close and the way his hand felt on her face.

Caroline didn't move or recoil and he rightly took it as encouragement, his lips quickly following forward, touching hers lightly before moving against them tenderly.

She relished Klaus like this, mostly because never in her wildest dreams (though, granted, they'd always tended more towards hot and rapid fantasies) had she imagined that the Original hybrid could be this soft and… loving.

He pulled away but his face remained close to hers and she opened her eyes to find his blue ones staring directly into hers.

"Tell me more about this cuteness," he said, caressing her cheek affectionately.

Caroline smiled then raised an eyebrow. "Who said there's more?"

He laughed lightly, his breath fanning over her face. "Well, is there?"

"Nope," she announced loftily.

Klaus chuckled then hesitated for a second before leaning in again. He didn't go all the way though, peering sneakily up at her through his lashes.

She knew a temptation when she saw one.

With a small smile she pushed forward to meet his lips.

It was another sweet and tender kiss and she pulled away tugging her lower lip into her mouth.

Meanwhile Klaus was doing his best job of pouting – which was pretty damn awful but somehow adorable anyhow – and she couldn't help breaking out into giggles.

"_Fine_, maybe I can think of something else; something about you."

He looked pleased and she frowned for a moment, considering.

"Ok, chocolate or vanilla?"

Klaus' brows arched in surprise. "How is that possibly relevant?"

Bringing her hand forward, she slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Just answer."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her in consideration. Then he smiled slyly.

"Both."

"Klaus! You can't choose both!"

"I'm the most powerful creature in the world, Caroline. For what conceivable reason would I need to choose between two flavours?"

She glared at him but he only stared back, relentless, so she huffed.

"Fine. Something you can't control, then. Summer or winter?"

The hybrid shrugged. "Neither affect me."

"Seriously!"

Klaus smiled. "Though admittedly I don't particularly like rain."

She grinned, holding back more giggles. "Why, because you're a werewolf?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I thought we went over this last night, sweetheart. _Hybrid_," he repeated, this time allowing his eyes to yellow.

Her breath caught but she quickly regained control of herself then darted forward to put her lips to his.

She'd taken a chance but had been right – his fangs were out and they dipped lightly into the flesh of her lower lip.

Klaus made a tiny moaning sound, trying to push forward for more, but she pulled back with a tiny smug smile.

It took a second before his eyes reluctantly opened to find her looking up at him through her lashes.

"So how come don't you like rain?"

Klaus watched her carefully for a while before he looked away with a small shake of the head.

"You won't like it."

She didn't say anything, simply staring at him and when he turned back to her and saw her still glowering pointedly, he sighed.

"It rained the night I murdered my mother."

He expected her to run, reminded of the monster he was. She looked down then away, just as she had earlier, but this time after a slight hesitation her gaze returned to him.

Then her fingers went to his lips, not seductively but curiously, tracing a pattern that sent his heart racing.

"I like knowing things about you," she admitted silently.

He stilled, his eyes wide with incredulity.

Then she smiled bashfully, adding more brazenly: "Even if it's really twisted. Which that definitely counts as being, by the way."

She laughed and he joined in, watching the curve of her mouth and the light in her eyes.

Caroline's laughter wound down with a blush as she realised that her fingers were still on his mouth. She made to move them but Klaus quickly caught her hand, folding it into his and rubbing his thumb over the top in a heated circular motion.

"Well since you're after random facts you may be interested to know that I make a superb breakfast in bed."

Catching the implication, the blonde giggled. Then she frowned.

"Wait. _You _cook?"

"Breakfast," he nodded. Then, that sly smile again. "You'll have to see it to believe it."

Caroline laughed lightly, looking down at where her hand sat folded into his. She liked the way it felt; that it didn't feel weird. She liked the strength she could feel even as he caressed her gently; the callouses on the insides of his hand.

"So, is breakfast your favourite meal of the day?" she asked, looking back up.

Klaus took a moment to consider then nodded. "I suppose it is."

"And let me guess, it involves copious amounts of blood?"

Klaus chuckled, his dimples deep. "Surprisingly, there is not a drop of blood included."

_Sounds good, _she wanted to say.

But her eyes flitted to his lips and she found only half her thoughts making it past her own.

"Good."

Her free hand snuck up into his hair then slowly she slid her tongue over his bottom lip. Klaus gasped, parting his lips, and she moved forward to kiss him deeply.

He caught her, moving his hands up the sides of her body.

Her other hand free, Caroline brought it up over the hard planes of his stomach and chest before moving it into his neck.

Her grip on him was firm and she kissed him harder, moving her lips against his more roughly; battling with his tongue.

Needing more, she moved up onto her knees, forcefully tilting his head up so the connection between their lips wouldn't break. Klaus moaned into the kiss at the action and she moved forward so their bodies were touching more securely.

Klaus' fingers found the skin between her top and shorts; caressing it heatedly before his thumbs hooked into the waistband of her shorts.

She nipped on his bottom lip lightly in response then moved both her hands into the hair at the crown of his head, using her grip to pull his head further back.

He groaned and before she knew it his hands were on her thighs and she was being lifted in the air and sat firmly sat astride him.

Smiling against his lips, Caroline slid closer, tucking her knees firmly on either side of him. Klaus gasped and she used it to her advantage, taking full control of the kiss as she ground her body against his, desperately seeking friction.

Finally she pulled away, breathing heavily; her chest heaving.

Klaus was looking up at her like she held his very life between her lips.

She liked the feeling.

Slowly she skimmed her tongue along her lips as she started up the gyration again, anchoring herself with a hand on his shoulder; lifting herself up and off him before landing heavily and grinding against him.

Klaus' eyes were closed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he groaned involuntarily.

Ducking, she kissed her way over it, relishing in the taste of his skin.

She moved her lips upwards, back to his lips. Klaus caught her mouth with his, driven frantic by her actions. His hands were curled around her back and they fisted in her tank top.

All the sensations were building up in her and in seconds she felt the veins creeping up to her eyes and her fangs coming out through her gums.

_Oh, god. _

Unused to kissing with them, she felt her fangs slice through Klaus' lip, followed closely by the fresh taste of his dark metallic blood invading her mouth. She couldn't help it, she sucked at it mindlessly and Klaus moaned, lost in the sensation, his hands dropping to her butt to aid her movements.

All at once he seemed to realise what had just happened and he moved a hand to her throat to push her away.

Caroline felt shy beneath his searching gaze as he fingered the thick veins beneath her eyes then ran a thumb beneath her left fang.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of her nature – she could never feel that way with Klaus. It was just that she'd always been able to keep it under control before; walk the line between vampiric and sexual urges.

With Klaus not only had her control slipped but she couldn't seem to turn it back. As much as she tried, she couldn't retract her fangs or make her eyes transform back to their usual state, not when she felt hot everywhere and the hedonistic pleasure of being with Klaus like this was building up inside her and she had no control over any of it.

All she could do was keep going and hope the crash was worth it.

Klaus licked his lips as he inspected her red eyes and darkened irises. There was nothing more erotic than knowing Caroline couldn't keep her nature under control with him.

She was about to say something – apologise awkwardly, maybe – when Klaus roughly pulled her back to his mouth, his mouth crashing against hers hungrily.

She whimpered beneath the intensity of the kiss and Klaus squeezed at her butt as he bit down on her lip. The kiss was animalistic; all-encompassing, and Caroline loved every second of it. She brought her hands up, cupping his face to steady herself as she started her grinding up again. She loved feeling him up against her like this.

Absently Caroline felt herself wondering whether she could make him lose control tonight.

"Klaus," she said against his lips, trying it out.

He growled, scraping his teeth against her lips and she kissed him harder, trying to bruise his lips; engrave them with hers.

He wanted more but she pulled away. His eyes were confused but hers gleamed as she held his gaze, reaching down to the bottom of her tank top.

In one swift movement she had it off her and halfway across the room.

Klaus let out a short breath, his eyes skimming over the expanse of her revealed stomach and chest.

Before he had time to react, Caroline's hands were curled into his hair and she pulled his head down forcefully as she leaned back.

Taking the hint, Klaus put his lips to her stomach, kissing her tenderly then more frantically after he'd gotten a taste of her skin. He worked his way up her sternum and she felt the graze of his teeth plus she swore the tip of a fang at one point.

His stubble scraped deliciously at her ribs and it was all she could do to refrain from moaning loudly.

Finally his lips hit the line of her bra. Without hesitation he brought his hands up and ripped the cups apart then pulled it straight off her.

The ravenous desperation and strength the action imbued made her feel even hotter, her entire body on fire.

He pulled back just far enough to be able to look at her.

She felt naked. Not just because her chest was exposed but because the way his eyes traced the curves of her breasts with reverence and the way he licked his lips in hungry anticipation made her feel vulnerable even as her heart sped at a pace that verged on being painful.

Then he was on her and she cried out. Her thighs clenched around his upper body and her eyes clamped shut as she breathed heavily, trying unsuccessfully to mute her high whimpers.

His tongue was magic. That was it; end of discussion. His tongue was magic and he knew exactly how to torture her with it; alternate it with his teeth to drive her insane.

He pulled away to blow cool air on the sweltering sensitive buds before bowing back against the middle of her chest, laying his forehead on her sternum as he breathed heavily.

There was so much _Caroline _there Klaus could hardly stand it. _Her scent_ mixed with the heat of her skin against his lips and invading his sensitive nose and pervading his skin like rubbing alcohol.

He'd imagined sex with Caroline. He'd known it would be different than with any other but he'd counted on his thousand years of experience performing the act; counted on control.

But he'd discounted her effect on him; how debilitating and arresting her scent was to him.

"Fuck," she heard him groan huskily against her skin.

She smiled but all expression dropped away when his mouth went to her other breast. Her lips parted and she threw back her head, her nails digging into his scalp as she moaned.

He switched up the attention so she never knew how his mouth was about to torture her next. It was all she could do not to cry out – gibberish; his name – as his hot mouth pulled and circled and scraped on her, sending shocks throughout her veins, every part of her body trembling with its heightened senses screaming and aching; _begging_.

The pleasure was too much, she wasn't sure she could handle it. Not without going over the edge and she wasn't ready for that yet. It would inflate his ego way too much and besides, she hadn't had enough of him yet; still needed to see _him _come undone.

Moving a hand to his throat, she applied pressure to push him off.

Only this time he didn't allow her, punishing her with a bite for the act.

She hissed, sharply, and he blew cool air.

So persuasion was needed.

Ducking her head, she placed kisses down his stubbled cheek onto his jaw then into his neck, trying to keep concentration as his enchanted tongue went back to work.

Sensing her meaning, Klaus finally reluctantly let her go with one last swish of the tongue.

She let out a breath of relief then desperately sucked in air, trying to find _something _cold because her body was on fire and Klaus was a furnace.

Reaching down, she found the edge of his Henley. Klaus's eyes were burning but he lifted his arms so she could pull his top up and over his head.

She had it off in seconds, discarding it beside him as she crashed her lips back down to his, moving her hips against his as she delighted in the feeling of the their bare chests touching.

She got so lost in it that after a while she realised that she'd ceased kissing him and currently wasn't doing much more than whimpering wantonly against his mouth.

Klaus hissed at the same sensation, tightening the grip he had on her. One of his hands was holding her waist, just below her ribcage, and the other was at her neck, both with blunt nails digging into her skin tightly – to aid her movements; offset the pleasure, she wasn't sure.

Her teeth scraped over his collarbone as her grinding became wild and frenzied, Klaus' eyes shut as he absorbed all the sensations with barely suppressed moans.

She could hardly breathe. Her hands roamed his body, her nails scratching at his sides and down his arms then digging into his lower back.

Klaus' lips moved into her neck, catching her by surprise, and roughly moved upwards. Possessively he took her earlobe into his mouth. He bit down then sucked, scraping it past his teeth.

She wanted everything off.

Right here and right now; she couldn't take any more of this. She needed him.

Hot and hard and fast and _over and over and over_.

Caroline opened her mouth to tell him when she heard a familiar click.

Unable to place the sound in her current mental state she ignored it, leaning down into Klaus' ear and opening her mouth when suddenly footsteps and hysterical laughing came from disturbingly close by, followed by the loud shutting of a door.

_Shit. _

Caroline's eyes widened. That click had been the front door opening. The _Mikaelsons' front door._

Bonnie and Kol were here. Here as in literally a few footsteps away.

She pulled herself away from Klaus, panic replacing all the passion in her body. If the two took a few more steps into the house they would catch full view of the shirtless blonde atop Klaus' lap.

Klaus looked stunned but he put his index finger to his lips and she obliged, pursing her lips together to listen, trying desperately not to think about the fact that her bra lay on the floor in pieces and her top was somewhere across the room.

"Wow, I've lived in Mystic Falls all my life and never knew that place even existed," Bonnie laughed breathlessly.

"It's a talent," Kol boasted happily. "Stick with me and I'll take you all sorts of places, darling. My bedroom, for starters."

Kol gestured with his hand in the direction of the staircase, his eyebrows raised suggestively and his lips curved into a seductive smirk.

Bonnie scoffed. "You do realise you still managed to get us kicked out after fifteen minutes?"

"Technically it would be more accurate to say that I _allowed_ us to get kicked out. And trust me, much better to be kicked out in the thick of things then stay till banality sets in."

Bonnie couldn't help it, she laughed.

And, to be fair, he was right. He could've easily snapped the bouncer's neck – something he'd directly told the bulky moody man – but he hadn't wanted to do it in front of her. Or, the way he'd put it, his _lovely companion. _

The Original stepped forward, crowding into her personal space as he put a finger to her face.

"Besides, what more was there really to do after having seen your body move so seductively?"

Bonnie blushed, looking up at him through her lashes before arching her neck to meet his lips in a fiery kiss.

He brought his free hand up onto her hip and Bonnie moaned softly into his mouth.

Caroline wanted to curse. Loudly and repeatedly.

Not only was she half-naked in an Original's lap but she was also being forced to listen to her best friend hurtling towards a very similar situation.

Frantically her gaze flicked back towards Klaus' and she couldn't tell if he looked more disappointingly frustrated or murderously livid.

Either way, he looked capable of anything, and she really freaking hoped he was because Caroline had _no idea _what they were going to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiiiiiiii

So sorry for the wait, I took some time to focus on all the stories I'd been neglecting while I focused on this one and also there were wifi issues. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter thus far though so that makes up for it, riiiiiight? ;)

I actually edited this one _thrice _– unless you find many mistakes, then it was only once :)

xx

P.S. To all of you who predicted the Kennett interruption in the last chapter, you're just incredibly smart, I AM NOT A TEASE.

* * *

><p>"Come on, darling," Kol said, taking a step forward.<p>

Caroline was about to gasp but something got pulled over her head and all the air swept away from around her as her body was lifted.

She blinked and when her eyes opened they met with Klaus' burning blue ones.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she quickly realised that he'd sped them somewhere else within the house.

For a few seconds she just stared at him then ducked shyly, unwrapping her legs and allowing herself to slide down his body as his hands on her forearms steadied her.

Surprisingly she didn't slide down to the floor though, but onto a bed.

Looking around, the blonde realised that Klaus had brought them to his bedroom.

She opened her mouth but again Klaus gestured for her to stay silent and she nodded, tuning her hearing downstairs.

"What was that?" Bonnie was asking.

Klaus turned and Caroline eyed the hard lines of his back which led to twin dimples near the end of his spine.

A thought occurring to her, Caroline looked down with a muted gasp, but was quickly consoled when she realised that she was actually wearing something. Apparently right before speeding off with her Klaus had pulled his Henley onto her. Hence why he was still topless and she wasn't… well, bare-boobed on an Original's bed.

"Occupied, mate," Klaus growled out testily.

Caroline looked up in confused surprise then realised that Klaus was addressing Kol.

She listened closely to what was happening downstairs and heard the younger Original sigh.

"Bad news, darling. My brother's kicking us out."

"He's here?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

"And in a mood."

Realising they seemed to be out of the woods, Caroline lay backwards, her head hitting a pillow as she nibbled at her lip thoughtfully, though still keeping a cursory ear on Bonnie and Kol's conversation.

"Ok, well, um… I know somewhere we can go," the witch offered shyly.

A pause.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. And _he _was supposedly the sibling with a flair for the dramatic.

Still, the hybrid hardly cared what his brother did as long as it got him out of the house as fast as bloody possible.

Klaus waited a few seconds, listening for the shutting of the front door followed by slamming car doors. His shoulders relaxed once all was silent downstairs.

Turning, Klaus noted with surprise that Caroline was lying down on his bed.

With a small smirk he sped around to the other side before taking a seat on the edge.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks, for… that."

"It was close."

"Too close," she agreed with a relieved breath. "Luckily you're crazy fast."

"_Hybrid_," he reminded with a small smile.

"Quit bragging," she teased with a laugh.

The words were light but their eyes were having a whole different conversation – his questioning pools searching hers, which were tinged by uncertainty, for answers.

They didn't say anything for a while until eventually she finally broke the eye contact, looking at the pillow beside her.

"Lay down?"

He was surprised by the request but didn't hesitate, immediately dropping down beside her as he puzzled at her motivations; what was going through her mind.

He settled on his side, facing her, afraid that she would avoid eye contact; however, her eyes were glued to his. Yet she didn't say a word.

Eventually, right when he was about to say something, she spoke.

"Tell me what you're thinking about."

The instruction made him frown but he answered honestly.

"I'm thinking about what an incredible kisser you are. And very… energetic," he replied, smirking at the euphemism.

Her lips curved. "Maybe I like it rough."

His eyebrows quirked at her saying what he'd avoided and she smiled at him teasingly.

"I'll keep that in mind," he promised seductively before reaching a hand forward.

She flinched.

It didn't seem liked she'd meant to – her eyes immediately filled with horror – but there was no doubt about it – at the approach of his hand, she'd flinched.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head quickly, clearing her throat. "Nothing's wrong."

Klaus peered at her curiously as she sighed, falling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling.

"If you want to leave – "

"I _don't _want to leave," she interrupted determinedly.

"Then you're going to have to help me out here, love, because I'm perplexed."

Caroline exhaled heavily through her nose, hesitating, before she turned back onto her side to stare at him.

"It's just… this is weird for me. I normally barrel right into these things. Just like I was about to do. And then Bonnie and Kol interrupted and my brain caught up and I realised what was happening – I mean I actually had a second to think about it and now…"

"Now, what?" he prompted, still confused.

"Now I'm thinking about it," she finished inelegantly.

Caroline felt terrible but suddenly everything had snapped into her brain with more clarity than was healthy. Or, well, not everything. One thing – one name, in specific, was up in giant neon blinking lights in her mind.

_Klaus. _

This was _Klaus. _

That meant so many things that scared her, things that she hadn't thought about or had been pushed to the back of her mind on impulse, but Bonnie and Kol's interruption had allowed it all to flood back in and it was paralysing her. Or, more technically, causing her to flinch apparently.

"I'm sorry," she bit at her lip. "I've been really… indecisive tonight."

He didn't say anything and she broke their eye contact, looking down.

Then suddenly his finger was on her chin, tugging her face upwards.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

"About what?"

"Sex with you," he returned immediately.

A blush rose to her cheeks as the memory of him telling her how he'd envisioned their first time came back, bringing goosebumps along with it.

"Y-yes," she replied.

"I said I wanted to know you wanted it too."

She nodded, a little too quickly. Her stomach was doing flip flops as he held her gaze.

"In other words I want you to be sure, Caroline. I don't _want _this to be something you just _barrel _into."

She sucked in a breath at the sincerity in his eyes.

She didn't think any less about the guys who'd just jumped into bed with her, she really didn't. But there was something about Klaus respecting her and her choice this much that made her stomach curl into tight knots, butterflies manoeuvring their way past.

He brought his entire hand onto her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Now tell me what it is that's bothering you."

She wanted to say nothing at all or to hesitate at the very least, but with his hand on her face she felt too safe to do either.

With a sigh she lowered her gaze.

"What's bothering me is you."

There was a pause and her heart hammered in her throat anxiously.

"I'm going to need a little more, love," Klaus said, his voiced tinged with ice.

She looked back up and saw the withdrawn expression on his face; noted that he'd stopped caressing her cheek though his hand still lay warmly on her face.

Still, she could tell she was losing him.

Which meant she had to admit to the biggest most embarrassing part of her hesitation first.

"It's… I mean – you're _you_. And a thousand years old. It's…" She swallowed. "Intimidating."

Klaus' face twisted in confused surprise and Caroline looked away, biting down on her lip as her cheeks burned.

"God, this is so embarrassing."

Noticing how mortified she seemed, Klaus sighed in exasperation.

He wished he could convey to her how much it meant that she could tell him these things; that she was in his bedroom willingly not only with her body but also her mind because she trusted him with the inner musings of it – in short, that this meant something to her.

"Come on, love, don't do that," he frowned.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, guy who's seen a million girls naked!"

He almost laughed at the fact that she was chastising him and managing to look adorable, all whilst being ridiculous and pouting in frustrated embarrassment.

He didn't, but she still caught him looking amused and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Klaus Mikaelson, do you _seriously_ find it _funny_ that – "

He moved forward, pressing his lips to hers then kissing her bottom lip, slowly; tenderly. Klaus had a certain addiction to the taste of Caroline Forbes' lips.

He ran his thumb over her jaw before moving to kiss the corner of her mouth, then full on her lips; the opposite corner of her mouth.

He brushed his lips over hers for a few more seconds before pulling back.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open reluctantly and it took her a few seconds to recover, but once she did it was with raging fire.

"Klaus, you can't just kiss me when I'm trying to rant!"

"Apologies, love." He smirked. "Sometimes it's the only way to shut a woman up."

Knowing he was referencing their conversation from the night before, Caroline laughed a little but rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious."

His eyes held hers as his hand slid down to her waist. "As am I."

She sucked in a breath, frowning, when he leaned forward again.

But he didn't kiss her, stopping just short of her lips, and she held her breath.

"Caroline, you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Her heart was hammering inside her chest as she waited for the rest.

"And I am absolutely certain that the rest of your body will be no less perfect than what I've already seen."

His thumb grazed the curve of her breast and her cheeks burned, thinking of his mouth being on her not ten minutes ago.

"I know…" He sighed and his breath wavered vulnerably. "I know I've done terrible things; things you don't approve of and if your hesitation stems from that…"

He trailed off, seeming pained by what he'd been about to say and pressed a short kiss down to her lips. She wondered if it provided him with some kind of strength.

"You don't have to leave. We can simply go back downstairs and… watch infomercials," he smiled, a little.

Finally she let out her breath, searching his eyes; her gaze landing on his lips.

"You have."

Her breath came out in hot spurts as she looked up to find Klaus frowning.

"You have done terrible things," she clarified.

He nodded and made to move away but she caught him by the neck, angling her face up to his.

"Make me forget them," she whispered breathlessly.

It was a dangerous thing to say to one of the three creatures on Earth able to compel her but he didn't even consider that implication for a second, driving forward immediately to kiss her hotly.

She sucked in a gasp as he pulled her in and held her to him forcefully, his lips moving against hers desperately; his tongue roaming her mouth.

Caroline moaned, grateful for the ability to be as loud as she wanted unlike last night. Her hands scrabbled up into Klaus' hair for something to grasp as he did exactly what she'd asked him to – when he was kissing her like this she could just barely remember her own name.

He moved a hand down to her waist, slipping it beneath the Henley, and she shivered beneath his tender caresses, in crazy contrast to the way he was kissing her.

Then his hand was gone and so were his lips. Caroline whined the loss.

She felt him smirk against her leg as he lightly kissed his way down.

Klaus' hand slid down her leg, sending shivers everywhere, before stopping over the zip on her boot.

"Hmmm, yeah," she hummed her approval, her eyes fluttering closed as she revelled in the sensations.

Her boot thudded as it dropped to the floor.

His teeth grazed over her knee.

He pulled at her other leg, bringing it out from underneath the other to drag its boot off as well. Then he moved his lips to it, starting at her calf and moving up, slowly.

She did her best not to squirm as he tasted the crook of her knee and the tiny birthmark in the middle of her leg.

"Yes, Klaus," she breathed when she felt his full lips at the inside of her thigh, just below her shorts.

Suddenly all the memories of a few minutes ago – before they'd been interrupted – rushed back to her and her entire body quaked with need for him as she remembered rocking against him and his teeth scraping against her earlobe wantonly.

Klaus sucked in a breath. Caroline smelled incredible.

But he forced himself to pull away, running his gaze over every inch of her, mapping her body; each spot he could touch to drive her wild.

He loved every incarnation of Caroline but there was something about the pretences thrown off and her blond hair whipping everywhere as her cheeks flushed and her hips worked against his mindlessly that drove him over the edge.

He replaced his fingers at the spot where his mouth had been seconds ago, creeping slightly further up before stopping. He felt Caroline's body stiffen right before her eyes shot open and she glowered down at him.

"Don't tease, Mikaelson," she said through gritted teeth.

Klaus smirked and moved his fingers further up, underneath the fabric of her shorts where her thighs were warm and he could feel her trembling.

"How does this feel?"

She sucked in a deep breath, then another.

"Like I'm burning from the inside out," she replied, her eyes slipping closed again.

Klaus removed his hand from its spot, staring at her wondrously as he snuck it around her body.

Initially he'd been worried by her potential inability to move past whatever image she'd held of him in her mind – the ruthless villain perhaps.

But now this persuasion was allowing him to hear words escape from her lips that he had waited a very _very _long time to hear.

"What about that?" he asked, slipping a thumb beneath her shorts and dragging it along the curve of her butt.

Her eyes fluttered but she didn't say anything and Klaus slipped his index finger past the cotton too before squeezing her soft flesh between two digits.

"Ah!" she moaned. "It feels _so_ good, Klaus, don't stop."

The words surprised them both and her eyes snapped back open. The blue orbs were shocked and shy and he shook his head with a small smile before moving to kiss her.

Slowly he moved his lips against hers, hoping it was re-assuring, before pulling back.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me what you want."

She nodded, biting at her lip with a small bashful smile, and he moved his entire hand up underneath her underwear to cup the intimate part of her body, squeezing lightly.

Her butt was so pert and round, not to mention how smooth the skin there was and her soft moaning made the experience that much more of a challenge to his control.

"Klaus?" she suddenly said, her eyes opening.

The way she said his name sent him on a frenzy each time.

She'd wanted to forget about the things he'd done that she'd disapproved of – killing her ex-boyfriend's mother, for one – but she didn't want to forget _him_.

She was here with him voluntarily _– wanted him _– and each time his name tumbled from her lips was a reminder of that.

"Hmmm?"

Caroline was looking down at him, her blue eyes clear and determined.

"I want _you_."

Her meaning was made crystal clear when she reached down between them to undo his buckle. Hearing the metal clang, he struggled to keep his body from reacting.

Then Klaus looked down to where her hands were working and he swore he'd never in his life seen anything as sexy as Caroline's hands undoing his pants.

She had it undone in seconds, shoving it down his hips, and he quickly stood up off the bed to push them down and off. Caroline didn't remove her eyes from him as she kicked off her socks.

He was back beside her in seconds, taking her face into his hands with the full intent of kissing her breathless. But he was the only one rendered so when she slipped her hand between them and beneath his boxer briefs.

He swore again, beneath his breath, and she pulled away to lay kisses down his jawline then over his collarbone.

She kissed and lapped at his chest, descending as she simultaneously pulled down his underwear with her cool hands sliding down his legs.

Klaus fell onto his back when her kisses lowered and he worked to keep his eyes open; on the blonde and the talented job her mouth was doing.

Groaning, he dug his fists into the sheets.

She ran her hands back up his legs, her nails scraping the inside of his thighs. It was all he could do to prevent himself from bucking all the way into her.

"Love," he choked out.

She looked up slowly, dragging her tongue seductively to emphasise the action.

It was all he could take.

Before she could blink Caroline was on her back, Klaus pulling her shorts down and off her in one smooth movement. He kicked his own legs free before ducking down, his curls tickling her as he put his burning lips to the inside of her thigh.

Caroline cried out, grasping out senselessly, as he nipped roughly at the sensitive skin there. His stubble only inflamed the area further as he moved a little higher up before biting down again, relishing in her soft skin between his teeth.

Whimpering his name repeatedly with every breath, Caroline reached down to curl her hands into his hair tightly.

His mouth hit her underwear and Klaus slowly ran his tongue over the line, Caroline's body shaking so badly that she couldn't have hid it if she'd tried.

But Klaus spared her no relief, crawling up to her and sliding his hands up her sides, moving his Henley up to reveal her skin. He chased the ascent with his lips; hot kisses covering her stomach.

She lifted her arms so Klaus could pull his top off her and Caroline whimpered as his body pressed right against hers, his hips settling snuggly between her thighs as his hard chest brushed against her sensitive breasts.

"Oh _god_, please," she muttered pleadingly, not even caring anymore.

Klaus took her lips with his mouth and she kissed him back fierily, her legs wrapping around him tightly. Indiscreetly she began moving her hips up against his and Klaus let her, drinking in her lips and tongue, nipping everywhere; leaving her mouth raw.

She was still grinding up against him desperately when he pulled away and he caught her hips in midair, pushing her down onto the mattress roughly with both hands.

His eyes burned away the whimper of disappointment at her lips before he lowered his head to her chest, putting his lips to her sternum. Caroline knew she needed more but closed her eyes and tried to relax into the soft kisses.

Then she felt his hands at her hips hook into her underwear and she bit down, hard, on her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

He pulled the thin fabric down agonisingly slowly and she arched her body in encouragement. Klaus' hands burned over her butt and hips until he was able to make a final judgement on his statement earlier.

And when Klaus looked her over, his darkened eyes appraising every inch of her body, she knew that she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her again, moving up her chest and to her lips. She took his lips desperately, moaning against his mouth softly.

Klaus pulled away and she breathed heavily as he laid soft quick kisses down on her lips, reaching down to grab her hands. She gasped when he pulled them up over her head.

Klaus looked smug when he moved back from her lips but Caroline was so ready for him that she honestly couldn't care less. She licked at her lips in anticipation; her chest heaving.

He reached back and anchored her foot at the base of his spine. He kissed at the calf of her other leg before placing it over her shoulder and her breathing sped.

"Klaus," she exhaled heavily, her entire body buzzing and begging for him.

He kissed at her chest again, then stopped, and she felt a sly smile at the curve of her breast.

"Rough, you said?"

Then he bit down, hard, and thrust forward.


	15. Chapter 15

Klaus opened his eyes slowly, swallowing.

It took only a second for his lips to curve up into a smile when he registered the weight against his body and in his arms.

Inclining his head, Klaus brushed his lips over Caroline's shoulder blade as he fingered the spot on her stomach where his hand lay.

He remembered pulling her into him like this. He remembered her not complaining or mocking or putting up a fight, but craning her neck to receive his last littered kisses. He remembered her settling in beside him and placing her arm over his; drifting off to sleep in the middle of lacing her fingers through his.

Klaus moved his lips to her shoulder and placed kisses down her arm, relishing in the incredible suppleness of her skin; breathing her in.

Eventually, not wanting to wake her, he reluctantly pulled away, rolling over and off the bed. He reached down for his jeans.

Half-dressed and at the bedroom door, Klaus turned to watch the blonde beauty and the curves of her magnificent body; her hair fanned all around her and her lips soft and yielding. He wasn't used to seeing her this vulnerable – the woman who always had an insightful slight waiting on the tip of her tongue for him.

He watched for longer than he would care to admit before reluctantly pulling away from that too, speeding downstairs.

* * *

><p>Caroline was naked.<p>

Very, very naked. She wasn't sure why she was exactly, but it didn't really bother her since she felt seriously comfortable.

She also wasn't sure when she'd gotten silk bedding but she _really_ liked it and Caroline smiled as she rolled onto her stomach and brought her arms up beside her head, snuggling into the silky soft pillow.

She was about to drift back off to sleep when she realised that this didn't smell like either of her beds. This smelled a lot like…

Caroline's heart stopped as she realised she was naked inside a bed that was currently flooding her senses with Klaus-ness.

Her mind searched wildly for answers and _everything_ came back to her at breakneck speed, leaving her feeling almost dizzy and breathing hard.

Jolting upright, Caroline pulled the dark brown sheet up to cover her bare chest as her head whipped around the room.

Seeing no sign of the hybrid, Caroline tuned her hearing to the ensuite bathroom but it was quiet there too.

She took a deep breath of relief as she nipped at her bottom lip, wondering what do as her eyes simultaneously searched the room for her clothes.

* * *

><p>Klaus backed into his bedroom, pushing the door open with his shin.<p>

He chuckled when he turned to find Caroline standing beside his bed, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Even though she was fully dressed, her arms jumped up to cover her chest and her cheeks quickly pinked in response to his amusement.

"You know," he began, smirking, "breakfast in bed requires one to be _inside _the bed."

Then he realised the reason for her guilty expression – she was wearing a hooded sweatshirt of his. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed immediately considering the thin dark green material hung off her baggily.

Approaching, Klaus watched her blush deepen and he repressed a smile as he thought of how much he enjoyed this version of Caroline; bashful and out of her element.

He placed the tray on the bed before straightening up in front of her.

"I had a… bra situation."

Now he did smile, putting a hand to where his clothing touched her body.

"No need for explanations, love," he assured, putting his thumb to the skin at her hip as he appraised the way she looked in his clothing.

Caroline pulled her lip into her mouth with her teeth to prevent further reaction to the rough pad of Klaus' thumb grazing her hipbone.

Then he moved away all at once and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as he looked her over once again, this time seemingly more amused.

"You were just going to rush off?"

Caroline huffed, flipping her hair back behind her shoulder haughtily as she finally regained control of herself, including all her sassy faculties.

"That was the plan."

Klaus looked unfazed. "Fortunately plans change. Especially when they diverted from the original ones."

She rolled her eyes. "I never actually agreed to breakfast in bed."

He smirked. "Well then perhaps you should've clarified before I cooked," he replied, gesturing.

She turned to look at where he'd placed the tray on the bed and her eyes widened as they roamed over the juice, coffee, yoghurt, granola, fruit, muffins and two plates of breakfast food – scrambled egg with salmon and poached eggs with bacon and mushrooms.

"You weren't joking, you really can cook."

"Well, the muffins are from the store."

She looked up, her eyes still wide and found him looking back at her curiously. For a second she didn't understand before memories of last night came rushing back to her again. Not exactly as fast as earlier so she didn't feel as faint, but it was fast enough that she suddenly found herself unable to stop thinking about his weight on top of her.

She looked away again, desperate for a distraction, and her eyes landed on something on the tray she'd missed the first time – a single yellow daffodil in a slim vase.

"You know this isn't going to get you morning sex, right?"

He chuckled. "Just sit down and eat the food, Caroline."

And _she _was supposedly the bossy one.

"Fine," she muttered, sticking some hair behind her ear.

Mutely she sat on the upper half of the bed and Klaus lay down on the other side of the tray, propping himself up on an elbow. A position which, by the way, afforded her a prime view of his abs along with a peek at the soft line of hair creeping down onto his abdomen.

Blushing, she looked down and grabbed at a muffin, stuffing a piece of it into her mouth as memories of kissing down his abs and over that line of hair assaulted her mind.

Her nails digging into the skin at his sides as she worked her hips against his, breaths coming raggedly as she felt her insides begin to burst and stars popped over her vision. Him pulling her down; sucking her lips into his mouth with his hand on the curve of her butt to help her ride it out.

Klaus watched as the blonde decimated the muffin, her mind clearly elsewhere. He took the time to observe her once again, noting the way her hair – all styling having long since gone – hung to half-conceal her face as she chewed, her light pinks lips entrancing him with thoughts of kissing and tasting them.

Finally her eyes wandered over to him and she smiled a little.

"You're staring."

"Because you're ignoring me," he pointed out. "As well as the food I so painstakingly cooked for you, I might add."

That earned him a laugh and he smiled back as she picked up a fork and dug into the scrambled egg.

He watched her carefully as she chewed and she looked surprised as she swallowed.

"That," she used her fork to point at the egg, "is _really _good."

He smiled smugly and Caroline rolled her eyes but still smiled back, scooping up some more egg into her mouth before eating a piece of salmon too.

As much as she'd tried to resist the food because of the potential of accompanying awkwardness, she really was starving. Apparently that's what hours of insane sex with an Original hybrid working out two years of a mutual infatuation did to you. Go figure.

Klaus spent another few seconds staring at her before picking up a fork too and beginning to eat from the other plate, getting some mushrooms.

For a second it crossed her mind that this felt very… normal. _Relationship-y_.

Watching him reach for a slice of bacon, Caroline slyly blocked his advance with her own fork. He looked up at her with an arched brow and she mimicked the action teasingly.

It caught him off guard and she quickly stuck the bacon into her own mouth instead with a triumphant smile.

Which was also really good, by the way. But she didn't tell that to Klaus who was still staring at her, shocked.

She giggled a little under her breath as she continued eating and decided that she could pretty much eat Klaus' cooking forever, even if his talents were limited to breakfast.

Again Klaus tried for bacon and she blocked him.

He looked up with a smirk. "You know I'm quite the skilled fencer, love."

"Really?" She grinned. "Could've fooled me."

He cocked his head, surprised by her petulance, and she only smiled sweetly before going back to her salmon.

She expected him to try again but when after a minute he still hadn't, she looked up with a frown only to realise that he'd changed tactics.

"Seriously! You're staring again."

He nodded. "I know."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned away from the tray and spread her arms.

"Fine. Have some bacon."

He didn't move, only continuing to stare at her with a self-satisfied smile.

She glared back at him but he didn't relent and after a minute of stubbornness from them both, she sighed heavily, reaching down with her own fork to grab a slice of bacon.

"You're worse than a kid, you know that, right?" she grumbled, passing him the fork.

He smirked, reaching out to take it, when she was once again struck by a sly idea and quickly pulled it back out of his reach.

"What was that about children?" he said, puckering his lips a little with a mocking brow.

She giggled at the implication before her gaze drifted down to his lips. Caroline swallowed before moving the fork out and towards his mouth.

Klaus looked more surprised than ever but he opened his mouth obligingly and Caroline followed through on the action as quickly as possible before ducking her head with a blush.

Which of course acted as encouragement for Klaus to make fun of her.

"If you wanted to feed me, love, all you had to do was ask."

She glared but he only smirked, unbothered.

Which of course acted as encouragement for her to lean over and plant her lips to his.

She caught him by surprise but he reacted immediately, placing a hand in her neck to anchor her to him as he kissed her like he'd been waiting all morning for the chance.

Her hand roamed over his stubble as she pressed her lips harder against his, her breaths coming quickly.

Klaus' hands slid down to her waist and in one swift motion he lifted her over the tray and onto his body. She didn't stop the kiss as she rearranged herself to straddle him more comfortably, her hands settling on either side of his neck.

Klaus' hands slid up underneath the sweatshirt and she moaned into his mouth as he reached her chest.

Steadying herself, Caroline flipped them over, the reverse of an act she remembered pulling last night.

From above her Klaus looked surprised though pleased by the new position but she didn't think about it. All she wanted was to feel him on top of her again; commit the experience to memory.

He settled between her thighs and she tugged at his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Her fingers played with the chains around his neck as her body arched up into his at the motions he was performing under the sweatshirt.

Then all at once both his mouth and hands were gone.

Her eyes snapped open to find him grinning up at her devilishly before he put his lips to the skin just above the line of her shorts.

Repressing whimpers, Caroline took the hint, lifting her arms. Klaus promptly pulled the sweatshirt up and over her head before dropping his mouth to her chest.

Her hands fell to his lower back as whimpers escaped her lips anyway; her eyes fluttering closed.

Her lips automatically found his neck and she brushed them down the length of his throat before kissing his collarbone; sucking on it. His hums of appreciation vibrated against her breast and Caroline continued, relishing in the combined sensations.

Her lips skirted his shoulder then back into the column of his neck.

It was only when Klaus hissed that she realised her fangs were out and scraping against his skin. His free hand slid into her hair, encouraging her, and one fang broke skin; the resulting drop of blood finding its way onto her tongue.

She moaned at the taste but pulled back, unsure and scared of what it would mean if she took his blood in this situation.

Klaus tried to hide it but she caught the disappointment in his eyes when he looked up.

"Are you alright?"

She forced a smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I just thought you said the breakfast didn't include blood."

Klaus chuckled, caressing her cheek. "Anything you want, love, you know that."

This time her smile was genuine.

Klaus put his lips to hers and kissed her lightly. She returned his kiss enthusiastically, bringing her hands up into his hair as she revelled in the soft tender brushing of his lips.

But he pulled away just as quickly, moving his kisses down and over her sternum, nibbling at the skin there before holding his wrist up to her.

"Help yourself," he smirked.

Caroline hesitated for a split second before nosing over his wrist, smelling and feeling the pulsing blood beneath the taut skin emanating his scent.

"What's going to happen?" she breathed.

"Nothing too extraordinary, as you of all people should know," he replied, sounding amused.

"I needed it to heal then," she pointed out.

She felt the smirk against her stomach but he didn't say anything and she thought about those two nights – the first more clear in her memory, along with the deep unique flavour of his blood as it slid down her throat and coursed through her veins.

Her eyes closed as her lips parted against his wrist; fangs emerging.

Klaus' body had stiffened against hers and, knowing he wasn't bracing himself for pain, Caroline realised that this might mean something to him; something he wasn't sharing.

Taking the time to think about it, she laid a line of kisses down over his pulse and Klaus groaned his impatience, wrapping her legs around his waist as he started up a slow grinding against her.

A quick high whimper left her lips.

He'd surprised her, causing her bloodlust to skyrocket. Caroline scraped her teeth up until her mouth was over his pulse again and with her fangs out she could barely resist; the need for his blood coming from somewhere deep and desperate within her.

But she wouldn't be a vampire success story if she couldn't control her urges.

This took a significantly larger amount of willpower and breathing but eventually Caroline managed to pull away, shaking her head a little.

Blood would lead to blood sharing which would lead to sex, and another meal and…

He hid his frustration better this time, his lips curving.

"Perhaps next time."

Maybe she would've stayed a bit longer if he hadn't said that; maybe things had already run their course – she wasn't sure. Whichever, she placed a hand to his chest and lightly applied pressure.

"I have to go."

His words had reminded of her mistake last night – not telling him that this couldn't happen again.

And this time it would stick – she'd gotten him out of her system.

Klaus immediately moved off her and she sat up, locating his sweatshirt before pulling it back on; pulling her hair out and onto her shoulders.

Moving to sit beside him on the edge of the bed, Caroline pulled on her boots, feeling him watching her. Deliberately she avoided eye contact, not wanting to see whatever expression he was wearing.

"Klaus," she started, then cut herself off, sighing.

This was definitely going to be the most awkward conversation of her life, which was saying something.

She cleared her throat and stood, hoping the vantage would earn her some confidence.

"Look, last night was…" She fidgeted, putting off the word, before sighing in defeat. "_Amazing_ but it can't happen again."

His eyebrow shot up. "Are you relegating me to a one night stand?"

There were many times in her life that Caroline Forbes had briefly wished for a hole in the ground to open up and swallow her but not once had she wished as hard as she was right now.

She tucked some hair behind her ear. "No, no, it's just… it can't happen again," she repeated in frustration.

The Original's brows furrowed though he looked slightly amused, probably by her reaction.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that."

She sucked in a deep breath, feeling guilty, before deciding everything would be easier if she just left.

With that thought in mind she turned on her heel but Klaus caught her wrist and she cursed under her breath before turning back around.

He stood, a smirk at his lips. "You see I've taken quite a liking to hearing you mewl my name in the throes of ecstasy," he said, his accent lacing around each word.

Shivers ran down her spine.

She pulled her hand away and folded her arms across her chest, knowing she was blushing furiously.

"Well I think you got enough of that last night," she bit out.

He looked amused by the admission and neared, crowding into her space, forcing her gaze down to his lips.

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart." He stepped closer, letting his breath fan over her face. "I could never get enough."

Her breathing sped and she so hoped he wasn't listening to how hard her heart was thumping.

And _thank god _he couldn't read minds because right now all that was racing through hers was throwing him right back onto his bed, ripping his jeans from his body and kissing him till her lips were raw.

Caroline jumped when a sudden noise came from downstairs. She recognised it as the slamming of the front door shut and her train of thought immediately broke.

Quickly she backed up.

"I really have to go. I have to study," she added for good measure.

His eyes were unreadable as he nodded. "I'll walk you downstairs."

She shook her head vehemently. "I'm fine, really."

He frowned and looked about to follow her retreat and she gestured with her arm.

"Seriously, just stay here. Please."

Klaus rocked back onto his heels, feeling perplexed by the blonde's behaviour as she slipped out through his door with a quick grateful smile.

Contemplatively he stared at the spot she'd just vacated, weighing up how he felt about her demand that their night together be the first and last.

Caroline's scent still lingered in the air, and for a few moments he relished in it until it too disappeared.

* * *

><p>Hmmm any idea why I chose a daffodil? Hint: the Wiki Plant Symbolism page knows ;)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Guys it's called _One _More Night for a reason. Caroline was just doing what Bonnie did last night - more or less lol.

I've been looking forward to writing this one for quite a while so here it is, hope y'all like it :)

* * *

><p>Caroline made it all the way to the bottom of the staircase without interruption.<p>

Then Kol stepped out from the kitchen and right into her path, looking amused.

"Fancy running into you like this."

She'd been expecting this, hence begging Klaus to stay upstairs to avoid an even more awkward confrontation, but she still winced and attempted sidestepping the younger Original.

He only reciprocated her action, blocking her advance.

She glared. "Seriously."

He smiled slyly, shrugging. "I'm just appreciating the moment, as should you. Not very many get the chance to stay the night, darling, trust me."

Trying not to let hearing about Klaus' various other conquests get to her, she rolled her eyes. Kol ignored it, his gaze roaming her form.

"Nor do they get to leave in his clothing," he noted, now sounding more curious than amused.

"Good to know," she sneered sarcastically before making to pass him again.

Kol blocked her once more and she increased the intensity of her glare.

"Seriously, Kol, I'm not in the mood for your jerkdom right now."

His brows furrowed a little. "I don't want to be a jerk to you, Caroline." He cocked his head. "I quite like you, actually – you put in a good word for me with Bonnie."

Surprised, she faltered before a retort eventually rose to her lips.

"You're welcome and you owe me one. Getting out of my way would be a great start."

He stared at her for a few seconds, a strange look in his eyes, then he smiled again before stepping aside so she could pass.

Her mind was already elsewhere as she passed him, mostly on her top and bra in the lounge that she had to fetch, when Kol spoke again.

"I look forward to meeting like this again, Caroline."

* * *

><p>Kol took the stairs two by two then shoved into his brother's bedroom.<p>

Niklaus was stepping out of the bathroom and he looked up in annoyance.

"Has your time in a box caused you to unlearn manners?"

Kol smirked. "Is that in regards to my conversation with the lovely blonde?"

Klaus glared. "No, it was about you entering my room unannounced, though your harassing Caroline is no more appreciated."

He rounded the bed and sat down, his back against the headboard, as he checked his phone.

Kol's gaze wandered to the tray on the bed filled with breakfast foods.

Approaching, he laughed. "Well this certainly explains why it looks as if the kitchen was struck by a natural disaster."

"Yes, be a good lad and ensure that gets taken care of, would you," Klaus said distractedly as he checked his messages.

Kol opened his mouth to reply sarcastically but his brother wasn't done.

"And take that with you when you leave."

Kol glared but Niklaus paid no attention, which only served to infuriate him more. Kol hated it when he was treated like the youngest.

His gaze roamed the room in frustration before landing on something that amused him so much, he snorted at the sight.

Kol snatched up the daffodil and dropped onto the bed, smirking as he twirled the flower around.

"I hope this got you an extra lay, brother."

Klaus looked up and rolled his eyes, annoyed by his brother's antics.

"I do believe I just asked you to leave."

"Why, so you can obsess over that girl?"

Klaus glared. "Actually, I was going to get some sleep."

"Why?" Kol groaned. "Let's go out and do something – sleep is for the dead, brother!"

Niklaus looked at him pointedly, his lips curving, and Kol rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Fine."

He stood, exhaling heavily, before looking at the flower in his hand once again. It was too bright and sweet and… yellow, for his tastes, and he re-placed it in the vase with a disgusted grimace.

Then it occurred to him that Nik too usually had an aversion towards flowers.

"What's happening to you?"

Having already put his brother's presence out of his mind, Klaus looked up with a frown.

"What?"

Kol looked serious, which was rare. "Staying the night, borrowing clothing, breakfast and now flowers? What is this girl doing to you, Nik?"

Klaus stared daggers at his brother, letting him know there would be an actual dagger involved if he didn't leave right now.

Kol needed no interpretation – he held up his palms. "Fine, I'm leaving."

Bending, he picked up the tray before his eyes landed on the flower again. It was so out of character for the man he knew to be his brother – who had on more than one occasion slept in another room to get away from a female, annoyed by her having fallen asleep after the act – that he couldn't help commenting again.

"Whatever it is she's doing, don't lose sight of what we are, brother."

Klaus was annoyed but took the bait anyway. "And what is that?"

"Predators," Kol reminded, grinning slyly. "We don't ask or woo; we get what we want."

With that he was gone and Klaus sighed as he toyed with his phone, thinking through his brother's words.

Unfortunately most were none too pleasing, besides his parting message – that Klaus quite liked.

A smile grew on his face as he thought it over, the idea growing on him as he remembered Caroline's assertion and the way she'd rushed out of here.

Klaus steadied the phone in his hands and opened up a new text message.

* * *

><p>I'm still getting used to writing Kol so I hope it was ok. I just thought it would be great to insert him since he's the only character that hasn't played the go-between yet lol. Buttt what did he encourage Klaus to do?!<p>

Also did you notice him finally using Caroline's name? ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Look what story has a brand spanking new cover! (somebody slap me out of procrastinating or ODS is never getting done)

I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter and that you didn't hate my Kol. Thank you for your amazing reviews - as you can tell it serves as wonderful encouragement :)

* * *

><p>Caroline barrelled into the room then dropped onto her bed like a stone.<p>

Halfway through her drive back to Whitmore she'd realised that she'd completely skipped the coffee that had been on Klaus' breakfast spread, which had been dumb because she hadn't gotten more than a few hours sleep last night. That thought had been followed by one that she desperately needed coffee before being quickly replaced by one suggesting what she really wanted – _sleep._

Caroline pulled the duvet out from under her and rolled underneath it before nuzzling down and settling in. This was going to be one amazing sleep, she could feel it.

Annoyed with the light coming in through the windows and too lazy to get up to pull the curtains closed, Caroline pulled the hood on Klaus' sweatshirt up onto her head, grinning when it worked perfectly at protecting her from the sun's harsh rays.

And speaking of Klaus' sweatshirt – it felt really weird to wear something that was usually against his body. Or weird to think about, rather, because the sweatshirt itself was possibly the most comfy thing she'd ever worn, the sleeves long and the hood big enough to cover her entire face. And of course the inside was all soft and comfortable, not scratchy at all.

And – infinitely more problematically – it smelled exactly like Klaus.

Which would've been an issue even before last night but now that she was intimately acquainted with his body it was about ten times worse.

Caroline pressed her eyes shut, willing herself to fall asleep right away, but with Klaus' scent enshrouding her it was basically impossible not to let her mind wander to last night.

She remembered the way he kissed her, like she was the only person on earth he wanted to be with; like he would never stop. She remembered him doing things that were affectionate instead of intimate – tucking back her hair and caressing her nose with his as he brushed his lips against hers; kissing the inside of her palm. She remembered what she'd thought in those moments: that it would be easy to love him, if she let herself.

Quickly Caroline shut that thought out, again concentrating on going to sleep.

But it was no use. Other memories re-surfaced, ones she'd forgotten or that had gone hazy in her physically exhausted state last night.

His scent surrounding her unearthed one of the forgotten ones; one that had his spicy smell clung to it too.

_She forced herself to breathe even though her face was buried against a pillow, her neck turned and her hands fisted into the silk. _

_Her legs were wrapped around Klaus' upper body and her hips moved, initially in dedicated gyration but now in jagged jolts in reaction to whichever movement his tongue performed._

_Her body was exhausted, having tangled and battled with Klaus' for over an hour, and she was still recovering from the umpteenth orgasm she'd had just minutes ago on Klaus' lap so the very fact that she could even move was pretty much miraculous. _

_Caroline moaned and whimpered – _begged_ – into the depths of the pillow as he stimulated that perfect spot over and over before moving away and kissing the inside of her thighs, nipping at the skin there, causing her to buck up._

_He hissed and breathed heavily against her – she felt the heated breaths against the only place she was hotter; burning up. _

_Caroline ran a hand through her hair before pulling her face out of the pillow and looking down to see what the holdup was. _

_She gasped. _

_She'd wanted to see Klaus come undone tonight but she'd thought it would be during a rougher action; something more animalistic – she couldn't have imagined him losing it while worshipping her. _

_She ran a quick tongue over her lips as she watched the dark veins snake up under his eyes, over and over, as he fought for control. She knew it would be easier for him if she just told him to drink from her; to dig his fangs deep into the sensitive skin at her thighs and take as much as he wanted. With his black eyes surrounding that sexy amber glimmer, it was just about all she could think about, and she wanted it bad. _

_Then he broke eye contact, bending down to kiss her, and her breaths were wisps reacting to the tender gesture at a place where he'd been doing something very different for the past few minutes. _

_She said his name, breathlessly, willing him to give her more._

_He looked up again and she noticed that his features still hadn't returned to normal, his double fangs visible and causing her another gasp. _

_"Caroline," he breathed, doing with his fingers what he couldn't with his mouth right now for fear of hurting her, "you're a goddess."_

_And – for a second, with his lips parted around his fangs and his amber eyes burning into hers – she believed him. _

_A second because then she hurtled over the edge._

Caroline's eyes shot open, surprised by how vivid the memory had been and shocked by the fact that she'd been able to forget it at all. On the other hand she _had_ been drained to the point where moving had been implausible and she didn't even remember the moment she'd fallen asleep.

Now she remembered thinking, after she'd half-recovered from her body-shaking orgasm, that she was going to fall asleep in that exact position because of how physically incapable she felt of shifting even a little.

But Klaus had crawled up onto her body and kissed her everywhere – she remembered the lingering ones on her breasts and hipbones; how hot they'd been. Her legs had still trembled as he kissed his way down them then covered her body with his once again, placing his lips in the hollow of her neck as his hands caressed the sides of her body as if he were committing her dimensions or the feel of her skin to memory.

Then, noting her eyes working to stay open, he'd moved off her with a small smile and curled up before pulling her into him with one smooth movement. She'd been just slightly more than a ragdoll until that moment but suddenly she found herself adjusting to the curve of his body and settling into it. There'd been a lot of heat emanating from him, as well as his scent – a scent she'd realised she was probably now covered in.

"Oh god," Caroline muttered.

They'd spooned?!

Before she had the time to process that and wonder what in the hell had been going through her mind last night, the door opened from across the dorm room.

Caroline lifted her head to see Bonnie, in leggings and a paisley tunic, walk inside.

"Here you are! Caroline, I've been calling you!"

The blonde pulled a face. "Sorry." She laid her head back down. "Just got in."

"Where were you?"

Caroline winced at the question, deciding to deflect. "How was your night?"

Bonnie approached the bed and sat down beside Caroline's head, earning her a groan from the blonde. She ignored it, grinning as widely as her face would allow.

"It was so great that I literally can't even describe it."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you, Bon."

Bonnie continued smiling for a few seconds before giving her best friend a proper once over and frowning.

"Two questions: where were you and what are you wearing?"

"Not here and a sweatshirt," Caroline replied, shutting her eyes as she hoped that would get her out of it.

No such luck.

Bonnie huffed in annoyance and promptly pulled the hood from Caroline's head, causing sunlight to rush in again. Screeching, the blonde quickly pulled it back on.

But Bonnie was glaring at her so pointedly that she eventually sighed heavily before sitting up.

"It's Klaus'."

The witch's eyes widened. "You saw Klaus last night?"

The blonde took a deep breath. "Ok, don't freak out, but… more than saw."

Bonnie's jaw dropped. "You _slept_ with him?"

With bright red cheeks Caroline wordlessly pointed at the spot on her bed where she'd dropped her things.

She hadn't thought it possible but Bonnie's eyes actually widened further when she caught sight of Caroline's bra, the cups ripped apart.

"Oh my god."

Caroline rushed into explaining. "He invited me over and I tried not going, I _seriously_ did, but I couldn't and then when I got there one thing just led to another and you said we could do two nights only so it just… kind of… happened."

Bonnie received the dump of information with the grace of someone who'd been Caroline Forbes' best friend all her life, smiling understandingly.

"And how do you feel – did you get him out of your system?"

"Yeah," Caroline nodded. "Totally."

Bonnie looked satisfied then a sly gleam entered her eye.

"How was it?"

Caroline breathed a deep breath of relief at the question.

"Bonnie, oh my god!" she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands before peeking out between two fingers. "Hands down the best sex I have ever had. _By far_."

She'd been wanting to tell someone that so badly but Klaus was the last person on earth she would admit that to and considering they were in this together, Bonnie was the perfect person to tell.

"Really?" Bonnie wrinkled her nose but looked amused.

"_Yes_," Caroline affirmed, sighing. "Like, god, the things he can do with his tongue alone."

"Ew! Mental images," the witch complained.

Caroline giggled. "Seriously, Klaus does some stuff that I'm pretty sure the human body would be unable to withstand."

Bonnie pulled a face. "Ok, that's about as much detail as I want to hear about your sex life," she smiled, before it faltered a little. "I am pretty surprised you slept over, though."

The blonde scoffed. "Not _all _of us have someone waiting to drive us home."

Catching the implication, Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I didn't have a car!"

"Yeah, and I'd just had five consecutive orgasms, I could hardly move, never mind drive."

Bonnie pulled another face but relented. "Fine. Point taken."

Caroline laughed before sliding down the headboard and back onto the bed before looking at the brunette pointedly.

"Well, why aren't _you_ spilling?"

Bonnie glanced at her sharply, a blush rising to her cheeks. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bon, I was at Klaus' house last night. I heard you guys come in and I definitely heard you leave _together_. Where'd you take him?"

Bonnie ducked her head in shame and Caroline only just caught her reply.

"Home."

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed, her eyes widening. "No way."

"My dad's visiting family so it was empty."

"This is too good," Caroline giggled giddily. "You took Kol Mikaelson, a thousand year old Original vampire, to your dad's house."

"Technically it's mine too," Bonnie pointed out in an attempt to make Caroline stop laughing. "My dad let me co-sign for it on my birthday – it's why I could invite Kol in."

She only laughed harder.

"Care, stop laughing!" Bonnie admonished, and Caroline bit on her lip to force herself to stop.

"I'm sorry, Bon. I just haven't had much sleep and that is seriously hilarious."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are we gonna study or not?"

Caroline's eyes widened and she snorted lightly before rolling over, nestling into her pillow.

"_Not_."

"You're joking, right?" Bonnie asked the blond head of hair facing her.

"Bon, I'm _exhausted_."

"Then why'd you drive all the way up here?"

"Because I didn't realise how tired I was until I got here!"

"Care, we're just barely past halfway through the work. The exam's tomorrow."

Caroline groaned, loud and dramatically, before turning back around.

"I'll compel Professor Bradley, ok?"

Bonnie gasped. "You said you'd never do that."

"Special circumstances."

"Elena would freak."

"Elena would die if she knew _half_ the things we did this weekend," Caroline pointed out.

Bonnie grinned as she stood up. "True."

Satisfied that she'd handled the situation, Caroline closed her eyes with a smile.

But after a few seconds she opened them again, having realised that Bonnie was still staring at her with folded arms.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking that you only spent one night with Klaus and you're already abandoning your morals."

Gasping, Caroline leaned over to grab the first thing she could lay her hands on and flung it at the brunette.

Bonnie darted out of the pencil missile's way with a giggle, running toward the door.

"You better run, Bonnie Bennett!"

She laughed loudly. "Get me an A, ok?"

"I'll see how my _morals_ feel about it," Caroline replied haughtily.

Bonnie laughed again. "Get some sleep, you're cranky."

Sitting up, the blonde frowned at the witch. "Where are you even going?"

Bonnie didn't reply, only grinning with a wink before leaving the room as quickly as she'd walked in.

Caroline smiled, shaking her head amusedly. Kol was going to be getting one nice surprise.

The blonde lay down, glad to finally both be in the state of mind for sleep and have peace. And yet, not the right position. Annoyed, Caroline rolled over but still didn't feel comfortable enough.

She chewed on a lip for a few seconds, pondering the situation and whether Elena's bed would be more comfortable, before suddenly remembering that she'd gotten a few texts while she'd been driving. Her laziness almost got the better of her as she hesitated but she decided she may as well get her phone, considering that she had to move to get into a better position anyway.

Reaching down to her pile of stuff, she grabbed up her phone then rolled onto her stomach to check her messages.

Her breath caught when she saw there were quite a few and they were all from Klaus.

She opened the first one and blushed furiously at the message inside then manically opened the next and the next.

**I miss your lips.**

**Your breasts.**

**And the way you taste.**

Caroline's blush rose to crazy proportions at that, catching the double meaning.

Her finger hovered nervously over the option to open the last two messages but no amount of anxiety could stop her from opening anything else Klaus had sent her.

She opened them and her jaw dropped; her breath catching.

**You're a goddess, Caroline Forbes.**

**And I want more of you.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hiiiii

So, hear me out: I had wifi issues (drained the life right out of me) and a pretty bad injury (apparently I'm the kind of patient who feels pathetic and does nothing more than scarfing down food) and got some new technology (shiiiiiny). So yeah, those are all my excuses for not updating this combined with my perpetual fatal flaw of being a big fat lazy butt.

BUT (see what I did there?) I just finished this and am putting it up right now (one edit) as my means of making it up to y'all.

Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so (wickedly) happy that the last chapter made you guys feel things. Klaus is still half operating under Kol's guidance in this one and you'll see how that goes.

This was supposed to be a joined chapter with the next but then I was like what the hell plus I really enjoy torturing you guys :P

Lastly, we are now in the home stretch of this story (that means almost done, right? Sports metaphors are hard) so I really hope you guys enjoy the last few chapters; let me know!

xx

* * *

><p>Caroline toyed with her keys for a second, hesitating, before nodding determinedly and unlocking the front door.<p>

She hadn't been to her mother's house in quite while – Liz enjoyed driving up to Whitmore and they'd often have lunch in town; spend the day together.

So she hadn't been here in a while.

Still, Caroline noted that it still pretty much looked the same as always before she dropped her bag and headed to the kitchen.

Not knowing what to do with herself while she waited, she put on a pot of coffee and tapped her foot anxiously as she stared at the floor, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Most of them were so frenzied that she was sure they were going to start a riot in there if she didn't find a way to calm herself down.

She jumped a little when she heard a singular light tap on the front door.

The coffeemaker had barely begun – he was punctual.

She felt paralysed for a few seconds, staring into the foyer. Was there some sort of etiquette for this? She had no idea what to say or how to act once she opened that door.

So she didn't.

"Come in!" Caroline called.

She watched the doorknob turn and held her breath until Klaus smoothly stepped in.

He smiled when he saw her, genuinely, and it was so unexpected that she felt the corners of her lips turn up too.

He looked around interestedly as he stepped into the kitchen.

"I've never been in here before."

"That's because the one time you've been in my house it was when you saved me from having tried to kill me; I doubt my mother was going to invite you to stay for coffee."

He looked amused by her reply as he approached, stopping just before her. He wore a deep blue V-neck, rendering all his necklaces clearly visible, and black jeans. His eyes were blue and his hair was perfect because duh the universe would hate to make this easy on her.

"Hello, Caroline," he smiled, lightly, staring deep into her eyes.

She blushed. "Hi."

She felt her lower back hit the kitchen counter and realised that she'd unknowingly been backing away from him.

His smirk told her he'd noticed.

"Nice of you to invite me over."

His tone implied something but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

Klaus shrugged even as he looked at her knowingly; amused.

"You don't think I see through your plan, love? Inviting me here, to your house?"

She scoffed, looking away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then perhaps I should explain." He took a small step forward, looking smug. "You drove all the way to Mystic Falls and instead of coming to my house, you invited me here – to your childhood home, where you didn't think I could seduce you."

He wet his lips before smiling, his eyes gleaming. "But you forgot how much I love a challenge, love."

She knew he did. But she wasn't a challenge.

He'd been here for about a minute and she could already feel her entire body reacting to him – his presence and scent in the air; his roaming gaze taking in every inch of her body.

Still, she cleared her throat.

"Klaus, I just want to talk."

He looked amused as he gestured with a hand. "Go ahead."

She blinked in surprise before clearing her throat again.

"It's about the texts."

He only looked more pleased now and she swore she would've punched him if this had been any other situation.

When he didn't say anything she folded her arms.

"They have to stop."

He took another step forward. "Why?"

Caroline huffed. "Because it's inappropriate. And I told you what happened last night isn't going to happen again."

"Yes, I heard that part," he nodded. "Never did catch the reasoning behind it, though."

She glared. "Because it was a one night thing and that's the way it's gonna stay."

Klaus cocked his head. "Was it not to your satisfaction?"

"Th-that's not it," she sputtered, blushing.

He smiled a little at her reaction, stepping even closer.

"Then why is it," he started, reaching out to caress the curve of her jaw then pulling a thumb onto her bottom lip, "that all I can think about is taking your mouth with mine," his hand roamed into her neck, "and tasting the expanse of your perfect skin, and you won't allow me?"

She was barely holding on but she managed to shake her head.

"Klaus, stop."

Immediately he took his hand off her and she tried in vain to lean away from him; bury the shivers running through her body.

Forcing her gaze upwards, she met his eyes again, drawing on everything she was feeling.

She hated that she felt like the buzzkill when he was the one not thinking straight – Caroline Forbes was so not supposed to be the responsible one, ok, not in any situation but now he was forcing her to be and she was annoyed as hell about it.

"What do you want from me, Klaus?" she spat.

Noting the one-eighty her mood had taken, Klaus frowned a little before smirking.

"I thought I just made that clear, love."

She scoffed. "Beyond sex."

He hesitated for a second before opening his mouth but she cut him off.

"Or wait, let's talk about sex since it's on your mind so much."

Klaus shut his mouth and took a few small steps back then waited, realising she was on some sort of roll.

"Is that all you want from me? A roll in the hay every other day – what, friends with benefits? Is that what you want?" She breathed. "Or maybe you wanna take me to the movies too and give me things so you feel good about yourself, which I'm sure you'll expect adequate gratitude for."

Her chest was heaving by now and Klaus' frown had deepened but he didn't say anything.

"Do you even care about what _I_ want? Like having someone to help me study or listen to my rants at the end of the day about how shitty class was or how Elena should seriously learn how to take her own notes? Like remembering my class schedule because even though I have it memorised sometimes I _freak out_ and need someone to call to comfort me that I _am _actually supposed to be on my way to World History – things _boyfriends _do, Klaus!"

Klaus' expressions had gone from concerned to perplexed and right into amused.

"You do World History?"

"Extra credit," she muttered.

Klaus chuckled a little, looking away for a few seconds before looking back at her with a sombre expression.

He stepped closer, his eyes burning into hers, and her stomach roiled with uncertainty. She'd said too much to be sure what he'd address; whether he'd just take off. She didn't know what to expect.

"What would you say if I said I wanted it all?"

Not that.

She hadn't expected that.

Her jaw dropped, her breaths quick and shallow as he re-took his earlier spot before her.

"Anything you want, love, you know that."

She felt her knees weaken at him repeat his assurance from that morning.

"Anything _for _you." He blinked and his gaze dropped to her lips. "Whatever it takes… so long as I can _have_ _you_."


	19. Chapter 19

You guys are amazing so here's some more :) It really makes me giggle that I was gonna put this entire story up on Tumblr because I've written over 28 000 words now for the sequel alone.

I really hope this serves as some sort of pillow for anyone watching TVD tonight! Stay strong.

P.S. These chapters are the ones I was brainstorming when during exam time I spoke of upcoming steaminess so I hope it lives up to any expectations I created!

* * *

><p>The possessive tone in his voice made her arms tremble and her nails bit into them to keep herself together before she looked down, shaking her head.<p>

She couldn't let him affect her like this – he was just saying anything it took to get her to give in to him.

And it was damn tempting too, especially because the thought of Klaus doing all those things she'd just mentioned plus getting to cuddle up with him and spend _real _time with him sounded nothing short of amazing.

But it also sounded ludicrous. She couldn't imagine Klaus, the thousand year old Original hybrid with his giant pretentious mansion, doing any of those things; being a typical boyfriend.

And she knew he couldn't either. At the end of the day he was just like any other guy – his mind set on getting into her pants.

"You don't really want a relationship."

"Don't I?"

Her head popped up and with a scoff she decided to humour him and this idea that they could be some normal couple.

"I just broke up with Tyler," she pointed out.

"Months ago."

"That's not the point."

"I don't recall you being too distraught about it last night."

She glared. "I'm not… distraught, I'm just not ready to get into something else and besides, you aren't even the relationship type!"

He smirked. "What gave you that indication?"

"You. Last night. When you said exactly that."

He frowned for a second, before seemingly remembering telling her about how he was the only one of his siblings who had never engaged in relationships.

Klaus shrugged. "That was before."

"Before what?"

"You. Last night."

Her breath caught and her lip quivered for a moment in uncertainty before she caught the implication and threw up her hands.

"See! This is still all about sex to you!"

He looked unfazed, shaking his head. "I'm not talking about the sex, Caroline. Well, not specifically." He put a finger to her arm and let it trail downward. "It _was_ sometime during the begging and the trembling and the moaning of my name, but it occurred to me that my affections weren't quite as unrequited as I'd thought; been led to believe."

There was nothing about that that didn't send her pulse racing. His light touching on her arm, raising goosebumps. His accent lacing around the salacious words, bringing up the corresponding memories. Calling what he felt for her _affections_.

That her returning them had him envisioning a relationship and future for them after a thousand years of being unable to do so.

She struggled to form a coherent thought and swatted his finger from her in the meantime.

Then she scoffed and shook her head, pretending derision.

"Just because I'm really attracted to you doesn't mean I want a relationship with you, Klaus."

"Well, do you?" he fired back.

It caught her by surprise and Caroline found herself stammering again.

"I-I don't… know – "

"I noticed you mention something earlier – friends with benefits. Is that what would suit you better, Caroline?"

What the hell was even happening right now?

Was he turning her own argument back on her? Suddenly _he _was the one arguing for the benefits of a relationship?

She opened her mouth but nothing came out so she shut it again just as quickly and he continued.

"Is that what you'd like for us to do, love? _See other people_?" he suggested, mockingly.

She remained speechless. When he put it like that it sounded just as ridiculous as him doing boyfriend-y things with her.

Because the honest truth was that after last night she couldn't bring herself to think about parading some other man before him or seeing him with another woman on his arm, even if it was only some bimbo intended for one night's stay.

He verbalised her thoughts: "Do you expect me to find some cheap replacement and have my way with her, when all I can think about is your lips and the taste of your breasts; caressing and kissing your every curve?"

She was shivering violently and it only increased with each new word that fell from his lips but it was like he wasn't even trying – this wasn't the seduction he'd talked about.

He was _frustrated_ as he leaned in and looked into her eyes or at the parts of her body he was talking about.

"Do you expect me to forget the addicting sensation of you squirming beneath me; the flush of your exquisite skin as you throw your head back and part your lips in wild abandon? Should I measure the way she tugs my hair against the way you curl your fingers into my scalp and enjoy my returning hiss?"

Her breaths were shallow as her entire body buzzed with his descriptions, entirely ready for a re-enactment.

And with the mention of some other woman she felt anger flare up in her chest, red and angry, along with a feeling she never thought she'd associate with Klaus – jealousy.

Thinking about another woman taking her place; experiencing what she had last night made her bloodthirsty. Caroline wanted to seek out this imaginary woman and rip her head right from her body. The need rushed through her body and burst up through her veins.

With a jolt she wondered – was that how Klaus had always felt about her and Tyler?

He seemed to calm down before her, placing a tentative thumb to the middle of her chest contemplatively.

She tried imagining what he might be – some tall, dark and handsome hottie touching her like this before kissing her and undressing her; making her moan the way he had.

Except she knew the truth – nobody else made her feel the way he had.

"If you're like me and feel the way I do then you don't want another woman so much as looking at me, not to mention laying her hands on what's rightly yours."

He looked up at her through his lashes before cocking his head a little, withdrawing his hand.

"Then again, perhaps you're not like me."

She drew in a quick breath.

_We're the same, Caroline. _

Dirty little secret time – she'd never taken that to be a negative. Something about being fearless and, yes, _feared_, the way he was appealed to her. Something about how strong he was and yet had vulnerability buried beneath it all, made her unable to take being compared to the Original hybrid as an insult.

And, _dirtier_ little secret? In that imaginary situation where she ripped off a bimbo's head for daring to want Klaus, she did it right in front of him so he knew – he _was _hers.

Finally Klaus seemed to break from his trance and he looked down at her body, noting her trembling and hyper-aroused state.

He smirked, encouraged. "Are you, Caroline? Or would you like someone else to touch me; warm my bed – spend the night with me?"

Klaus watched her carefully and she shook her head jerkily but couldn't manage the words even though she knew she didn't want anybody else to touch his body; lay a single finger on any part of him.

She didn't even want anyone else to touch _her_.

Leaning up onto her toes, Caroline inched forward until her lips grazed his earlobe.

"_Touch me_," she breathed hotly.


	20. Chapter 20

Every time I think I'm done writing this story for a while it kind of creeps right back up on me.

Thank youuuu for all the lovely reviews, I'm so happy you guys are still liking it though hating me for where I end to choose chapters muhahaha.

This is back to the more normal length for this story and apologies for a shoddy editing job, I had 4 hours sleep last night.

* * *

><p>Klaus hissed and she would've smirked if she'd had the presence of mind.<p>

His gaze lowered and he stepped even closer, causing their lower bodies to collide and her to inhale sharply through her nose.

Then he moved both his hands and they both watched their descent with rapt attention.

The sound of him pulling down her zipper rang in her ears, causing her to tremble even more violently before his skin had so much as touched hers.

He undid the button and she looked up, meeting his waiting gaze.

For once his eyes weren't saying anything other than that he wanted her; this – badly.

He pushed her jeans down slowly but deliberately, grazing every inch of her skin he could on the way down. She held her breath, for this part as much as much as what was coming next.

Caroline gasped audibly, her eyes shutting, as Klaus ran a finger over the front of the thin material of her underwear, drawing light teasing patterns.

His other slid under her shirt and onto her stomach, his fingers inching their way upwards before easily sliding beneath her bralet.

She whimpered gratefully then silently begged for his other hand to touch skin as well.

As if hearing her prayers, Klaus' fingers diligently swept past the line of her underwear and she bit down on her lip to keep from reacting loudly.

His touch on her was light and while this was what she'd wanted a second ago, suddenly it wasn't enough – she needed more.

But this time Klaus didn't oblige, torturing her with his other hand instead as he leaned down to place his lips in her neck. He took a deep breath of her before kissing up the column of her throat, moaning almost inaudibly.

She pulled in a deep breath and held it, trying to figure out how to beg him for more without actually saying anything.

Her eyelids fluttered at the way his stubble grated deliciously over the most sensitive part of her neck, before his lips were suddenly at her ear.

"So, what do you say? Shall we give monogamy a try?"

Oh, god. Of course _this _was how Klaus Mikaelson asked her to be his girlfriend – phrased like that and with his hand down her pants.

She shook her head a little. "I c-can't."

He paused all his attentions, seemingly frustrated, before moving closer, pinning her back against the counter.

He moved his head and she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he laid his forehead down on hers and spoke against her lips.

"What I feel for you is indelible, love. Give me the chance to prove it."

The breath she'd been holding came out in a burst, beat out of her lungs.

_Of course Klaus Mikaelson could still manage sweet things while he tortured her beneath her lingerie. _

Instinctively her hand lowered to where his was and pressed against it, almost causing her to bite through the skin on her lip in reaction.

"Klaus, this is enough. Just let it be enough."

There was a pause and she imagined his eyes and will softening, but she could practically feel the weight of his glare.

"I thought I made it clear this morning: I will _never_ have enough."

Her eyes snapped open, meeting the twin flames in his eyes.

The infamous Klaus mood change – he'd gone from sweet to determinedly seductive in zero seconds flat.

He smiled but there was no humour on his lips nor in the darkened pools of his eyes.

"I'm a selfish man, Caroline. I want it all and I get what I want."

Her stomach twisted into knots. She wasn't used to this Klaus – she knew the teasing and the flirting and the seduction, but this was hungry; _predatory_.

She found herself managing to speak.

"You're also patient – "

"Perhaps I was, before. But now I don't want to go a _single night_," he emphasised with his thumb pressing against her heatedly, and she whimpered, "without you being mine."

Her eyes shut tightly as both his hands found a rhythm again, the lower still not giving her quite what she needed.

She tried thinking over what he'd just said but her mind was filled with short bursts of electricity and all she could think was that she needed more – more of him, friction; _more more more_.

And suddenly something jolted into her mind – borne out of desperation, probably, but still true.

Klaus liked begging.

She'd done so last night – driven to the point of insanity by his teasing or need to make the night last – and each time he'd seemed to thrive off it, giving her exactly what she needed and more.

With just about the last shred of rational thought Caroline had left, she tipped her head back and parted her lips, arching her body toward him as she breathily moaned out his name.

"_Please_, Klaus."

She inserted a little sob into her voice, only half pretence considering how far gone she was.

"_Klaus_, oh god, _please_."


End file.
